Making Me Proud
by Mrs L.Box
Summary: Kimberly, an English woman recently moved to Manhattan, is an aspiring writer waiting for her big break. Life had begun to feel empty and as she desperately tries to get published, she befriends an employee of Stark Industries. Soon after she meets the Avengers, catching the eye of Steve Rogers. Complications arise when Loki returns, his plans unexpected. CapXOC
1. Chapter 1

It had been such an odd year, so much had happened to bring this heavy, sudden conclusion. A new year to remember. But I have to go back to the summer, the wettest on record

My mother was dead; I was barely twenty five and attending a humid funeral, a discomfort for all the attendees, and a sickening loss for me. An only child, my father murdered when I was just a three, and I could barely remember a memory with him. Alone in a world where loneliness hit like a bitter winter, enclosing around you, all I wanted was a warm fire to reassure me, to reinstate some faith in humanity.

A Southern England girl, growing up in a small country town, we wanted to see the world, me and my mother. We had just recently decided to move to America, moving to a small town a couple of hours from New York. After a holiday here, we wanted to live a new way of life, and I hardly had any friends back home anyway, most of them had moved on without me. After College they all did, so I was up for the change. We'd decided on summer visits home to see everyone once a year, well of course that never happened, mother was too ill by then.

I'm just a writer, I just wanted my big break, and I didn't want to believe that my mother, my guide, my friend was dead and gone. I buried her under American soil, miles from my father's resting place, another reason that I would return to England again…someday.

I wanted to see them again, so badly, my heart yearned for the reassuring hug, her voice, her laugh, me making her laugh. She was so strong, about everything, my father's mysterious murder, raising me alone, every trouble a teen faces growing up.

I went home, there was no gathering party after the funeral, I couldn't afford to cater for anyone, let alone myself. Curled up on my sofa, I was not crying, not moving just thinking. I needed to get out, this town, this place, I was trapped and I knew it, I had enough money to move on perhaps, get a bed sit in the city perhaps…

How could I make any money if I couldn't write, if I couldn't get published? That was when I knew, I needed to leave

And I did.

Within the space of a month I was out of my home, it was scooped up pretty quickly, all my belongings in the back of my car, a battered grey 1990 ford escort, puffing and panting along the highway, the pointless, unimportant items were sold off leaving me a bit more in my pocket.

I'd found a tiny apartment in downtown Manhattan, perhaps not the safest of places but it was top floor apartment, 5b, of a 5 story house and to me, being high up, in the dark streets of the city felt oddly safer. There was parking to the east of the building, round the back but I kept nothing valuable in my car and it was highly unlikely anyone would want to steal the old thing; its scrap metal would hardly be worth a penny.

My landlady looked at me and shook my hand; her old face seemed friendly enough.

"Kimberly Harlington?" Her voice was sweet, she smiled at me.

"Yeah,"

"I'm Marsha Jackson, my husband isn't here right now, his name's Donnie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, this building is huge, and you've kept it looking great." I took the keys she offered to me.

"Oh yeah, me and my husband have ran this for thirty years, kept it looking nice because, well, I assume you noticed the rest of the street." I nodded and smiled.

"But how do you keep it so clean and neat?"

"I did have help, she used to take care of the halls, me and my husband aren't as able as we once were."

"What happened to her?"

"She left." Her face fell, annoyance radiated from her and I felt bad for bringing it out.

"Oh I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause between us and then, I saw the change in her expression.

"What brought you to Manhattan, you're English I assume…the accent?" she looked me up and down, prying in her posture.

"Errm, I'm a writer, I want to try and get published, me and my mother moved here earlier this year."

"You got a job?"

"Well, are you counting writing?"

"Not if you're not published, how are you gonna pay for the rent?"

I considered this, realising that she had a perfect point, I wouldn't get published instantly, I had enough money to pay for a couple of months but what then. My need to leave had over-come my common sense and had somehow left me stranded in the city, oh god-

"Do you want a job?" Marsha asked. I looked at her in disbelief, doing what?

"What job?"

"Housekeeper, I need someone to do a job, you need a job. It works out perfectly, and your rent will then go paid for. Simple sweetie, I'm sure you can clean, and help out me and Mr Jackson.

"Thank you so much." I said nodding; I shook her hand, my eyes wide with surprise, confusion and happiness.

"Get yourself moved in, you start tomorrow, weekends off, eight to five weekdays and leaving you time to write. Thank you for accepting. My luck just turned for the better honey." She turned into her room, shutting the door behind herself, not knowing how she just rescued me from the hole I'd gotten myself into before I'd even started.

I moved myself in, going back and forth from my car, I was quick about it. Everything was in my apartment, boxed up and piled by the door, two apartments per floor, small but cosy.

There was one main room with the kitchen, with a breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the sitting area. A door leading off to a small bathroom and on either side of that door was two others, the one to the left was the bedroom, and the other was a cupboard.

My bedroom was nice, there was a cheap pine bed-frame with a newish mattress there, a couple of sheets over it and I'd be fine. The huge windows to the left of the room opened out onto a small roof terrace, climbing through, I sat out and watched the purple sky as the sun set over the city. There, towering high above was the Stark tower, the home of the famous, billionaire scientist Tony Stark. Also housed there were The Avengers, the world famous superhero team.

NYC sure had a lot of heroes…

I felt pride when I saw the tower, knowing that I was just a few blocks away from heroes, who saved the earth not long ago.

I spent all night unpacking; I wanted a nice welcoming home to come back to after tomorrow work. I wanted to sit at my laptop and write the story of a lifetime, the tale all wanted to read. I just wanted to have a published copy of my book sitting on my shelf at home and being able to look at it and say that I was published. I wanted to make my parents proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Jackson welcomed me there and I began my work, cleaning up, keeping the building nice. I dusted, hoovered (this was to be done every other day), and kept the Jackson's own home nice for them. I washed their dishes, cooked their dinner, did their shopping (a weekly thing) and they helped me get to know Manhattan, the closest stores, the subways everything. But I had to go alone; they could only show me on a map, they were getting too old to stray too far from the building, just a morning stroll.

It was Halloween soon; I had been trying to publish a book that I'd started three years ago. There was finally the ending I'd always wanted, typed and saved, ready to be accepted. And yet I couldn't find a publisher that seemed legitimate and would help me market it, let alone take it. I'd become acquainted with my neighbour, Terry West, an accountant for one of the home sections of stark Industries, he earnt a lot but hadn't found a nice apartment he wanted to move to, so he stayed in 5a. My friendly neighbour.

Saturday morning and I was buttoning up my red coat in my doorway, leaving to go for a walk, when Terry was just leaving. He saw me and grinned widely. Under my grey beanie hat, a strand of my blonde hair had strayed onto my nose; I brushed it behind my ear and returned his smile.

"Good morning Terry, where are you off to?" He chuckled and locked his door. He'd made my move here easier, the Jacksons were lovely but he had been able to make me feel comfortable in the big city. He was friendly, obviously smart and kind of nice to look at. His blue eyes were like a welcoming spring breeze, refreshing and cool, his hair wasn't combed back like it usually was, he had it sitting loosely, it had a spring to it I wished I could achieve.

Terry knew why I had moved, to escape the memories of my loss, to make myself a published writer, and he was trying to help as best he could. He was trying to find me places to send my book, he'd read it, he said he liked it. I felt I could trust Terry.

"Hello Kim, going for a walk. How 'bout you?"

"Well," I shut my own door and locked it up securely, rattling the door to double check, and turned to him, seeing him watch me, an amused smirk on his face, "I thought I'd go see the Stark tower, meet your boss, steal your job-"

"Haha, funny Kim, funny. I'm heading that way."

"Well come on then, don't doddle!" I grabbed for his arm an led him down the stairs, Outside 1a, I knocked on the door and Marsha answered,

"Mrs Jackson, I'm popping out, do you need anything." Terry waited behind me patiently; Marsha looked between us smiling encouragingly.

"No thanks sweetie, but that's very kind of you to ask. Go enjoy your day." Glancing over to Terry, "you too Mr West, you take care of Miss Harlington for us, best housekeeper we've ever had." She winked to me and shut the door.

Rolling my eyes, I went to open the front door, waiting for him to pass first. However he reached over me, he towered actually he must've been 6ft; I was only 5ft 4inches…tiny in comparison. Holding the door open, he signalled for me to go first.

"Thanks." I rushed through and down the steps and we made our way along the street. Terry began telling me a little anecdote from the office, but honestly I couldn't remember it. It was confusing and there were a lot of number jokes I didn't get.

My misjudgement of the geography of the city shined through as two hours passed and, including me dragging him into a bookshop on the corner for a while, we only just reached the tower.

Grabbing onto a streetlamp post, I leant on it, out of breath and feeling too sweaty for an October morning… well midday almost.

"You walk this every day?" I gasped.

"Try jogging it, work starts at nine, I get in half an hour before, shower in the locker rooms. Honestly, I don't work in there, Stark has a neighbouring office building across the street for the likes of me. The Tower's for the top dogs…and S.H.I.E.L.D."

I nodded accepting his words,

"Right." Looking at his face I could see him smirking, his arms folded, patiently waiting for my recovery.

"I've got a pass though, there are some important files I have access in there, you can take the tour. We get you the 'visitors' pass easy as the alphabet."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along, weaving us through the busy street, passing tourists with their cameras, craning their necks to get great shots of the tower. I followed their gaze and felt my stomach flip as the towering building appeared to sway as the clouds rolled by, myself rocking and beginning to feel nervous seeing it for the first time.

My worries began as we crossed the street, approaching the entrance where men in business suits were coming and going from meetings.

"What if I don't get in?" I cried

"You will."

"What if they think I'm suspicious?"

"Why would they," Terry chuckled as he stood aside to let me go through the automatic sliding door first.

"Because I'm English-" My sentence remained unfinished as I looked about myself, seeing the magnificent structure around me. The ceiling was high and mighty; my mouth was wide in astonishment. The modern structures were absolutely beautiful and I was one for the pre-edwardian designs.

Terry grabbed my hand again and led me to the entrance desks at the far end of the room, my sneakers squeaking on the steel grey marble floors. The windows went all the way to the ceiling, with the autumn sunlight hitting the blues infused into the dark pillars and Stark logo structure in the centre of the room, in the most beautiful way, giving a magic, overwhelming lighting to the whole place.

I felt out of place in my dark jeans and under my coat, all I had was a grey t-shirt with 'The Lord of the Rings' logo and ring on it.

The woman at the desk, although smart looking was not particularly beautiful, no clichés here then. Her hair was pulled back into a painfully tight bun and her lips were pursed as though she'd had a very bitter lemon in her mouth. She saw me first, my red coat blinding conspicuous, and frowned displeasingly. Seeing Terry on the other had brought out an entirely different reaction, she attempted a smile, purring

"Terrence, darling."

"Hello, Patricia, I didn't know you worked on Saturdays."

"Please, I told you to call me Patty, and I'm covering for someone else today, they're ill the poor dear." She put a hand over Terry's, resting on the counter in front. He didn't move it but twitched as she touched it, discomfort clear in his posture, "What can I do for you Terry?"

"Well Patty, I was wondering if you'd issue me a visitors badge? I wanted to show my friend, Kim, around. She's new to Manhattan and how can she miss out on seeing the infamous Stark Tower?" his voice was smooth, almost seductive.

"Why not put her on the regular tour?" Patty leant back in her chair, beginning to type at her computer.

"Oh, come on Patty. You know that you don't get the real feel of the tower through the tour. Let me show her around, please." He fluttered his eye lashes, handing her is badge to scan through the computer to alert his appearance there.

"Fine, what's your name?" she turned to me stubbornly.

"It's Kimberly Harlington." I said stepping forward.

"How do you spell it?"

"How it's said."

"How many 'r's"

My eyebrows knotted together, either Patty was stupid or trying to annoy me either way, I wasn't enjoying the exchange.

"One." After five minutes of faffing around, looking as thou she was not really doing anything on that computer of hers, she finally printed me a tag reading visitor with my name on it and the date, so I could only use today.

"Here you go; you can keep it as a souvenir." She smiled falsely and I felt the urge to jump over the desk and hit her in that citrus oozing mouth of hers.

"Thanks."

"See, you later Patty." Terry murmured, wheeling me away around the desks into a row of barriers, security guards checked out badges and let us through.

"Wow, an English woman got through into Stark industries! Scandalous!" He nudged her arm as they got into the elevator. I side-glanced at him, "Ha, Ha, Ha." And watched him press the first floor button. Observing further, I saw the different story's. This lift did not go to the top floors of the tower though, that was a different lift that was somewhere on the CEO floor. Which we would not be able to enter unless invited, otherwise you'd be sent away again.

My curiosity was blossoming as the doors to the elevator opened on our floor.

"Let's go." We strolled out, off into the business world beneath the Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

5th, 6th, 7th, 8th…it just kept going and sooner or later we'd have to stop. And then go back down again. I was sleepy and Terry, enthusiastic as ever, had us at the back of a tour whilst he told me all he knew about each floor. I tried to keep on my feet but by the labs, nearing the end of access areas, my feet ached like every step there were rocks crushing the soles of my feet.

Absorbed in the tour guides words, clearly picking out things wrong with anything said, terry moved ahead as I leant on one of the clinically white walls in the corridor, the labs leading off each door. I looked after him and huffed, unbuttoning my coat and letting some air in, no one was around to see 'the one ring to the rule them all' so assumed I was safe enough. I removed one of my shoes and massaged foot. I snorted as I saw my cow socks, all the little cows just looking up at me, cheering me up. They looked out of place with all the high-tech modern features throughout the building; I was so tired it had me chuckling away.

At last I got the courage to walk again, pulling my shoe back onto my foot with a clumsy stumble. On one foot trying to pull it on, the sneaker was being stubborn and my balance was failing me in my weariness.

I didn't hear anyone approach, but I felt them as I head-butted their gut as I fell forward. He let out a grunt and tried to grab me; we both seemed surprised by the impact. My beanie hat sat wonky on my head and I straightened up, looking up at who I'd, basically assaulted, I pulled it off my head and shoved it deep into my pocket. My hair felt clingy to my head and I ran a hand through it to brush it out of my face and bring some life back into it.

"I'm so sorry, I, my shoe-" I still had my sneaker in my other hand, waving it about dangerously, when I recognised who was in front of me, "I am sorry, Dr. Banner!" I gasped.

"No worries," he was rubbing his gut, still a little bit winded from the blow.

I began to feel nervous, this was the great scientist, the Hulk, one of the greatest men alive today and I'd attacked him. Staring dumbly at first, he seemed uncomfortable, not sure if he should excuse himself or if I was going to say something or do anything.

"What a pleasure to meet you." I finally squeaked, holding my hand out to him, "It truly is, it's wonderful to meet a hero." He took my hand a shook it, smiling modestly.

"I'm a scientist." He seemed embarrassed.

"You're both, not many people can say that. Most scientists are smart loners…" I trailed off and blushed, "Yeah, anyway, I best go find the tour again, I misplaced them." I chuckled awkwardly and began to wander off, "Goodbye, pleasure to meet you sir."

"Hey!" I stopped and turned around, and found a grateful smile on Dr. Banner's woeful face, "Thank you Miss." Looking down at my top he chuckled, "Nice t-shirt."

I nodded in return and we turned our separate ways. Around the corner, I shoved my shoe back on, making sure there were no more heroes to attack before I did so.

I found Terry looking about himself, like a lost puppy, until his eye caught mine and relief flushed over his face.

"Where've you been?"

"My feet were aching." I shrugged. With a sceptic nod, he began to walk us over to the lift. He pressed 'G' floor and I looked up at him.

"What?" he smiled.

"We're done now?"

"Yeah, the next floor is CEO, then this lift ends. Remember, there's a separate one up there that goes to The Avengers mansion." A flurry of excitement rolled through by body, sweet and curious, as my mind acknowledged that I truly was under the stars, the heroes just hanging around upstairs.

"Wow." I whispered.

After a few smooth stops, we finally reached the ground level and left the building, Terry waving goodbye to Patty who fluttered her fingers in that horribly embarrassing wave that some women believe seduce men.

Not far from the Tower, he took me to a little café, it's presence looming over the cosy shop. We found a seat right by the window, I couldn't take my eyes off the magnificent building whilst Terry went to get me tea, himself coffee. My coat rested on the back of my chair, my phone still securely in my jeans pocket. I hadn't even checked that I had it on me this morning when I left.

When he finally arrived with our drinks he also placed two plates with a slice of chocolate fudge cake on each one. One for me and one for him.

"Oooh," my mouth watering at the sight of it, "Thank you Mr West." My grin was achingly wide and began to dig in to my food, "Oh god this is too good, I'm coming here again!" he laughed at me and attacked his slice too.

"It is nice."

"Nice? Try sensational, luscious, wonderful. Do you know if one can marry cake?"

"No idea, do you know that you're a drama queen."

"My mother told me on several occasions." I felt a warm sting in my eyes at the thought of her, me sitting at the table, telling her about my day, her laughing as I explained things to her in the most detailed, dramatic ways I could bringing the full affect to her understanding. I looked out of the window again, hiding my face from Terry's, focusing all my attention on the Tower, blinking back the tears, threatening to spill.

My left hand rested on the table whilst my right held the fork. I felt his hand touch mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I miss…" and once again I was blinking back tears, freeing my hand and rubbing at my eyes. I faced him bravely and he simply nodded, understanding me.

We finished our cake in silence and as I began to sip my tea, Terry ignited a conversation both of us were happy to join in.

"The Tower is fascinating, isn't it? The structure of it."

"It's the best thing I've seen in a long time," I agreed.

"I've hoped that someday, in a meeting I attend in there, in the future that I'd meet one of The Avengers. I if could be as great as them." There was light in his eye, a child-like dream shining, glittering as he said it. He seemed so young then, not the thirty year old accountant that I'd grown to care for but an eight year old boy dreaming.

"I met one." I said softly

His eyes widened in awe, "When?"

I shuffled in my chair and leant closer to him, "You know when I got left behind, I, bumped into Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Hulk?"

"The very same, he was so polite and completely okay with me crashing into his gut…with my head."

"You head-butted Hulk?" Terry's voice got way too loud, everyone turned in the café to look at us. My glare was dark and he hushed his voice down, and leant in even closer to hear what I had to say.

"How?"

"I was putting my shoe back on-"

"Why was it off?" he seemed genuinely confused by this turn of events.

"My feet ached! Anyway I fell forward just as he came round, I didn't see him. Then I hurt him and it wasn't 'til I finally stood up that I recognised him and I told him I was a fan and then I left." Of course I wasn't going to tell him the whole thing; it seemed a little personal to share really.

"Woah," he took a rather long gulp from this mug and sighed, placing it down empty. He reclined in his chair and stared intently at me, examining me. "Kim?"

"Yes", wondering what he was waiting for after watching me for longer than was considered normal. "Terry, what is it, have I got cake on my face?" I began to dab at my cheeks and rub at my forehead, a little bit worried that I looked state.

"No, I was wondering if you'd like to be my plus one for Mr Starks Halloween party? He's really into the whole thing this year, the staffs been invited so… yeah."

My blush was not able to be hidden, I was incredibly flattered. "I would love to be your plus one." The grin on my face made my red cheeks more prominent and Terry laughed at me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was decided, he was going as the Wolfman and I was going as Carrie from, well, 'Carrie'. Before we left, Mr and Mrs Jackson helped pour fake blood on my head, soaking my long, strawberry blonde wig and my long, cheap, second hand dress, the white cloth absorbing it wonderfully. I really looked the part, even with the flower band at my wrist. Halloween was always my forte.

My purse hung on my arm, my red coat buttoned up, I waited at the Jacksons for Terry to come down and get me.

"Thanks again for helping." I beamed, they had become like family to me, they really took care of me and I returned the favour. I was surprised they'd actually offered to pour the blood on me.

"No problem sweetie." Marsha chuckled.

"You look lovely," Donnie patted my arm, smiling, a toothy, caring smile. I laughed at him.

Terry arrived, all hairy and wolfish, his face beaming beneath the self-applied (what a great job he did of it too) make-up. We saw each and yelled "Happy Halloween!"

"Go on you two, have a good time."

We left and were surprised by the airs' shocking bitterness, slicing into my bones. Shuddering, I pulled my coat closer around me whilst Terry escorted me down the street, to a main road where we could hail a taxi.

Waiting at the side of the road, looking down the street, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, trying to keep the cold away. It took him a while to get the cab but when he did, we climbed in and asked for The Stark Tower, the whole world knew where it was. Opening his jacket, revealing a hairy top beneath, he checked for his invite and reassured it was there, pulled out his wallet, waiting for us to get there.

The Tower was lit eerily, with spotlights shining eccentrically. I once again was lost in the majesty of the building and did not realise that Terry had gotten out until a cool blast of air shot at my face, the climate dropping every second. He held out his hand to me and I took it gratefully.

Looking around I could see the media trying to get in, hearing them discuss this as the biggest social event of the year so far. There were other guests arriving, all in their costumes. Many women seeming more like slutty vampires and witches rather than actual scary costumes. I could see a few Freddy Kreuger and Michael Myers attempts and a lot of Draculas, Frankensteins' and Mummies. Not so many werewolves, luckily.

Once inside, we showed our invites and were led to the elevators, up to the CEO floor the led to the personal lift to the very top of the tower, Tony Starks home. We were allowed on two floors, but they were huge…more like two houses in themselves.

The entrance hall was the main gathering area, some out on the terrace. Great music blared out of the speakers hidden around the rooms, AC/DC at first and the some horror classics. The place was buzzing with Terry's associates, politicians, celebrities. Some had come dressed as some of the avengers, I saw three Iron Mans', two Captain Americas, four Hulks, one Hawkeye, two Thors' and two of the three Iron Mans' wives were Black Widow. It was funny enough.

I got a few calls from the guests, "Hey Carrie!" "That Pig Blood Suits Your Hair!"

I laughed with them as me and Terry tried to get across the room, trying to find the booze, but I lost him in the crowd. I located him, after a while, talking to two balding men; he glanced over and nodded as if to say 'Go on ahead'. I did.

In my hands were two glasses of champagne and I couldn't figure out a way to get through without the drink suffering or ruined costumes. I remained where I was, surveying the area, trying to find a weak point I could make an attempt to break through, but nothing showed.

"Carrie, does your mother know you're drinking?" I turned to find none other than Tony Stark standing before me. He looked sincerely at me, trying to recognize my face, and then shook his head, "Nope I don't remember you, plus one?" he held out his hand. I looked about to find somewhere to put the champagne but couldn't so I swigged mine down in one gulp and set the glass on the floor by the wall. I took his hand and shook it, noticing a hint of surprise in his expression. "What's your name?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Kimberly Harlington. I know who you are Mr Stark, who are you supposed to be?"

"Uhh, American Psycho. Please, call me Tony… who are you here with?"

"With Terry West, he works in Accounts." I began to sip from Terry's glass; I could just get him another one.

"Across the street?" he was bopping to the music now, doing a little jig with his arms. "Oh, I'll meet him later. So, you're English? How long you been in the US?" He was looking me up and down and the flashed a charming grin.

"Eight months, only recently moved into the city though." He made me blush a little, even whilst dancing like he didn't give a care in the world.

"Dance with me, you can't meet the owner of Stark Industries and not dance with him." I shrugged and I began to bop to the music too, shaking my booty and shimmying. Everyone began to watch us, and I only wondered why they weren't joining in. Boring much, it's a party at HALLOWEEN!

The song came to an end. Tony Stark looped his arm through mine, me a little out of breath from my routine, and got me another drink. There in an Einstein costume was Bruce Banner, he leant against the wall by the buffet table and seeing Tony, he came over.

"Why are you making us do this?" he sighed, trying to stay calm.

"It's fun." Stark stated simply.

"Who for, us or you?"

"Bit of both, we'll have to wait and see." He wiggled his eyebrows at Bruce and he rolled his eyes right back. Dr. Banner saw me and he seemed surprised.

"I know you, are you the one-"

"Yeah." I nodded guiltily

"Ooh, this sounds interesting, when did you two meet Bruce?"

"Jeez Tony, we bumped into each other the other week, what was your name again?"

"I thought you had manners Bruce." Tony smiled, "I'm going to find Cap, he is going to attend this thing, he needs to loosen up." And with that he wandered off.

"My names Kimberly Harlington, lovely to see you again. I like your Einstein costume." I pointed at his crazy wig, smiling.

"Yeah, you're…Carrie right?" I nodded proudly, "Wow, small world."

"Miniscule." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Natasha Romanoff dressed as Mrs Morticia Addams and Clint Barton standing beside her dressed as Legolas, it was then I began to wonder if Tony had chosen their costumes. Bruce told me that Thor had returned home and hadn't been seen since, so I knew tonight was not the night to meet a God.

When we finally spotted Tony again, he was talking to a tall man, six foot at least, wide shoulders and large arms. He was dressed as Jack Torrance, with the receding hairline wig to top the costume off, which he clearly wasn't happy about. I wasn't sure I knew who he was, and wasn't able to ask because Terry finally found me. He didn't say hello to me though, he simply stopped, star struck by Bruce.

"Wow, you're Hulk, I am so excited to meet you, oh wow!" He was shaking his hand roughly, unusual excitement in his eyes.

"Thanks, you are…"

"Terrence West." And suddenly, he couldn't hold back, going on and on, he actually knew some stuff about physics which surprised me, because I really didn't realise how smart he was. I knew he was good with numbers…I'm just a writer, I never understood it.

I stopped being the third wheel of the conversation and turned around. Beside me was a very angry Jack and suddenly I felt it my duty to cheer him up on Halloween. I nudged his arm, and he looked down at me, inquisitively. His brow knotted with displeasure probably because of Tony.

"You know, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'." I chuckled stupidly, the fourth glass of champagne starting to bring out my comedian side AKA, me finding myself hilarious.

He rolled his eyes, they were a startling blue, piercing and mesmerising. "Really?" he scoffed, "You don't think I haven't heard that ma'am? I didn't even want to come, let alone as this." He ripped of his wig off and waved it about himself, "I was forced to watch this film three times, three. Now don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Depends the space of time in which it was watched." I stated matter-of-factly, smirking to myself.

"My Tuesday was ruined." He put the wig back on and sighed, "I'm sorry. Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Steve" his smile was awkward but welcoming.

"Kim, I'm dressed as Carrie." A look of surprise alerted me that he did not know who that was and I waved it away, "Some crazy, psychic teenager from a seventies movie, champagne?"

"Thanks." He sipped it, glancing around the room, "So what department do you work in?"

Shaking my head I said, "None, I came with Terry." I signalled to him over my shoulder, Steve's gaze following my point, "How about you?"

"I work with S.H.I.E.L.D, not Tony." He smirked, and glanced down at me, "You're from England, what part? I knew an English woman a while ago…" His face fell, his brow once again knotting together, as he remembered.

"I'm from the South."

Looking down at me, he seemed to be fighting to focus on me, "London?"

I shook my head, "Further down, I was in a countryside town." I smiled appreciatively, as he listened. I began to examine him, his smile made little wrinkle around his eyes, that brought a young, joy to his face and yet his eyes seemed older than they should've been. His lips were full and pink; I was enjoying watching them move as he talked, they were so delicate yet expressive-

My thought process was cut off as I heard Tony call from behind me, "Cap!"

Steve looked over my head, a frown on his mouth as the other man approached. I felt the surprise drain all other emotions from my face as I realised who stood before me. It took long enough! My eyes widened with shock and embarrassment and any tipsiness I felt from the champagne had faded, reinstating all my senses into working form. The way I had spoken to him, had acted, I must've sounded like a complete imbecile.

"Cap?" I whispered to myself.

"Steve, you met my new friend! Tell me Kim, is he being a gentleman, 'cause I know what all work and no play can do to a man." He patted Steve's' back and smiled proudly at the fact that he was able to infuse it into the conversation. Steve shut his eyes and exhaled, trying to calm himself.

"He's very interesting." I stumbled over these words and looked Tony in the eye, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's good news. Help him enjoy himself; you're his last hope before he's a lost cause." Tony wandered off again and I witnessed him actually grab Natasha Romanoff and twirl her around onto the dance floor that had now formed through drunken guests. She seemed genuinely surprised, Clint looking on moodily.

"Steve-Mr Rogers, I didn't realise you're an- an Avenger…" I stuttered, abruptly.

"I didn't think it mattered. It's not the simplest thing to spring up in conversations." Bewildered, I breathed in deeply, "This has been quite the night, socialising with super heroes, what a peculiar decision I made moving here."

"Why did you move here?" he murmured.

"That's not really the conversation for a party, is it Steve?" I said, trying to lift the mood, hearing 'Sympathy for the Devil', the 1994 version. I grabbed his arm, pulling him onto the dance floor, and taking both his hands, shimmying with him. He began to relax and put a hand on my waist, and twirled me around the dance floor, his bright smile making me smile. His eyes lit up, rocking me, his movements proud, like he was excited to at last perform the moves.

"Where you learn to dance like this?" I yelled over the music, out of breath, enjoying being danced around.

"Well, I put it off for so long, but uh, Natasha showed me the steps. She knows them all." He laughed, the song sending a buzz through the room, almost everyone joined dancing to the beats to the song.

Tony was spinning a blonde woman around, her smiling adoringly at him, and he returned it, a gleam in his eyes that didn't fit his nature, a happiness that seemed dedicated and long-lasting. I recognised her as his personal secretary from the TV, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, appearing as a ghost.

Terry was now talking with other colleagues, chuckling away goofily; Bruce was dancing with a woman I didn't know. Natasha had now pulled Clint onto the dance floor, enjoying herself, they both grinned brightly when they chose to.

Steve occasionally looked down at his feet but tried his hardest to keep eye contact, glancing over at the Black Widow, seeing her gesture that he had to look up. The piercing blue eyes had become like the tropical clear skies, thrilling to see, warming to the soul and mind.

The song came to an end but everyone stayed dancing, the next track just as suitable a swing track as any.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain hit the glass with dull thuds, any out on the terrace had evacuated to the safety of the indoors. It wasn't even midnight yet and many guests had left already, leaving a reasonable amount of us enjoying, to it's a full extent, the madness of the Halloween dancing.

Terry had asked Steve politely if he could cut in, holding me close as we moved to 'Black Magic Woman'. He smirked; proud of his moves, seeing me impressed. "Terry, you got talent." I yelled, just as a flash of lightning flashed, distorting the ambiance of the room and alarming some of guests. I saw Steve approach the doors to the terrace cautiously, with a look of concern, caught Tony's' eye, whose expression fell from his face as thunder rumbled across the city.

Terry's expression also changed, wary and uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked, worry creasing my forehead.

I could see Bruce's worried face, peering out of the window at the skies.

It happened so quickly, as another bright flash of lightning startled me again, the thunder followed instantly. Before it had a chance to fade the was another deafening crash and there, in a fork of lightning stood a huge man, his blonde hair swaying about his face, soaked from the rainfall, his red cape billowing as the torrential winds picked up speed. He stormed in, pushing the doors open roughly; Steve stepped back calling out his name,

"Thor!"

Clint began to try to round up the guests and get them outside, most being too gobsmacked to move.

"What is it?" Natasha said approaching him, pulling off her black wig and throwing it out of the way. Thor seemed confused by the costumes, seeing the assortment of odd characters that had arrived and he was physically taken aback by the last guest, still present, that was dressed as him.

"I would've invited you, but couldn't get through." Tony began to approach him; Pepper following close behind, a hand clung to his arm.

"I would've come sooner but the gateway was closed off to us once again, this time it took longer than expected to break through it. Whatever spells these were, Loki has learnt new tricks."

"You're saying Loki has escaped." Steve also removed his wig and red jacket, his voice filled with surprise and authority.

"Unfortunately yes, I have not been able to get through to you. It has been almost a year, and Loki is more powerful than ever."

"But we've heard nothing, there has been no signs of Loki's presence anywhere." Clint had given up his task, fury in his eyes just speaking the name.

I felt, as I huddled closer to Terry, his body shake, and a suppressed snigger rolling out of him, his face beaming. I felt and anger raging inside of me as I tried to step away from him, his behaviour upsetting me. Everyone else look over at us, his arm around my shoulder, his laughter now a bitter chuckle. "Brother, you took too long this time, I've got what I want." There was a ripple through his body as his whole body shifted, he was now slimmer, his features sharp, his blue eyes cold and calculating and his hair, longer and raven black.

"I hired Loki?" Tony gasped, "Oh god!"

"What have you done?" Natasha hissed, her body stiffening, her back arching as she got into fighting stance.

"Infiltrated the heart of the empire." He smiled manically and wrapped me close to him.

"Let me go!" I yelled, his arm tightening around my neck.

"Get off her." Steve's' voice was calm but loud, booming about the room.

"Brother, let it not be like this." Thor raised his hand, warning Loki to stop.

"Oh please, it's like you just do not learn. I have had access to this very Tower long enough to get all I needed without ever being seen, now, let me go peacefully and no one will die tonight." He edged to the door and witnessed Steve beginning to rush towards me. With a flick of his wrist, Loki sent him flying across the room, breaking the buffet table in two, glasses smashed and alcohol now flooding the floor. The other guests ran for the exit, screaming and yelling, trying squeeze through all at once.

Steve tried to push himself up off the ground, a fresh cut on his lip where the broken glass had hit him. The blood rolled down his chin, food stained his clothes that were now damp with lost beverages. He forced himself to stand and I could see his jeans were slashed and there were fresh blood getting soaked up. His blue eyes were dark with rage, but he stayed where he was.

There were now just the nine of us in the room, the god of mischief smiling excitedly at all of us.

"Ahh, the feel of power at my fingertips, and more… I have had time to obtain new qualities that even I did not know I could access." He laughed, smashing the glass doors with his fist, it shattered into tiny pieces. The high winds swept into the room, rain spraying lightly. The bitter cold gust stung my eyes, I squeezed them tightly shut and the next thing I knew, with a snap like wood crackling on a fire, there was no wind at all. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were in a cave, vast and hollow. He pulled me along with him, my feet scuffing on the loose bits of stone beneath my feet.

"Kim, you're quiet, rather unusual of you." Loki's vicious chuckle echoed as he led me to a small entrance, he having to dip his head to get in. Inside, I realised that there was a lot that 'Terry' had been getting up to, seeing hundreds of men and women working at different stations, appearing to make high tech weapons.

They saw Loki in the doorway and stopped what they were doing, kneeling in their places. I was led through them all, some of the women looking on at him adoringly. I felt a shudder down my spine, a sickness in my stomach, a lump in my throat; I was in complete and utter danger, I didn't know where I was, the heroes didn't know where I was and worst of all, I knew who I was with, an immortal.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki kept me in a side chamber off his quarters in the cave, he'd set up some form of egotistical throne room where his 'followers' could come to him. I did not recognise that I'd fallen asleep until a cold hand brushed my cheek and removed my wig. With heavy lids, I tried to see who it was yet there was just rock, grey rock. At least I remembered where I was, no memory wiping of any kind had occurred, you never know.

My hand explored my head and I felt my shorter hair now very flat from the costume, it didn't even flick up at my shoulders like usual. Slowly, I lifted my gaze to see Loki standing before me, studying me intently, my wig draped over a rock, jutting from the floor. "Good morning." His tone silky smooth, an undertone of threat beneath its delicate surface. But he did not grab me, he did not hit me, he barely touched me. I glared at him, feeling even more confused by the turn of events than I was the night before.

Mocking me, he pouted his lips, "Now really Kim, you liked me before? Is it because I'm the 'Villain'? The super team have already encouraged those thoughts, have they? You're rather impressionable."

"Why did you take me?" I spat, pulling myself onto my feet, my hands clenched into balls. I felt incredibly exposed in the thin fabric of my dress and secretly began to hope that he might bring me a change of clothes. He had some lying around because he was no longer Wolfman. His long, thick, leather-like black coat down to his ankles had, gold entwined beautifully within, metal and rich green cloth merged into the arms. Beneath were similar materials and across his shoulder looked like a sheath of some kind although it appeared out of use. On his feet were slim knee-high boots and in his right hand was a golden sceptre, the end like a claw. Pacing the room slowly, he began to grin, considering his words slowly.

"I like your company." He recognised the disbelief in my expression, "I needed a hostage. Do you believe that?"

"How can I believe a word you say you shape-shifting, ageless, space-surfing ass?" I crouched down picked up a loose pebble at my feet, throwing it in his direction, missing by a foot or two. He watched me, his eyes wide and uninterested.

"Do you feel better? Is calling me a mule an attempt to belittle me? For a hostage, you're more manic than frightful, which is rather dull." He shrugged dramatically, "It's time for patience as we see how long it takes for your Super heroes to arrive, if they can find me."

"What happened to 'I always hoped of meeting the Avengers.'?" I growled,

"Misinterpretation, Kim. You simply acknowledged my emotions to be more adoring and less … hateful." I shuddered, surprisingly, thinking of his job, his life, all a lie. Even his friendship to me…I felt stupid for telling him my life story. He mistook my reaction to be that I was cold and left the room, returning a few seconds after with a coat. In the doorway I could see a man in just a blue vest and trousers trying to warm his arms.

I took it cautiously and slid it on, instantly feeling the affect. "Where are we?"

"Barely out of the city, beneath it in fact."

His head jolted up quickly, startled and he strolled out of the room suddenly, he just left. I ran up to the steel door as it slammed shut and pounded at it, the ringing in my ears beginning as panic made me grow cold, pain in my abdomen made me nauseous. The idea of them not finding me, spending my time in this hollowed out rock caused the dread to take over my mind. Tears began to stream down my face, rasping sobs racked my body as I stumbled across the room again and curled up on the floor next to my wig. I hadn't cried like this since my mother's death. Just thinking that made me cry more, acknowledging all I may not be able to do, no book, no life and worst of all, disappoint my parents. My brain refused to stop reminding me of everything I hadn't achieved, twenty four and my record was empty. It wasn't just dying; it was being stuck with Loki, hiding away, for the rest of my days. If I lost now, before I really got my life rolling… I didn't want to die without making my mark, being nothing. How could I do that?


	8. Chapter 8

A grumble told me that I was hungry, I'd been there for, well I wasn't really sure, but Loki had not returned. If he'd forgotten that humans eat then I was done for. My eyes were puffy and swollen, my face felt sore and I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. When he'd walked out earlier, he seemed to be responding to something, perhaps he sensed it, I didn't know. All I knew was that he'd gone quickly, his mouth set firmly as he marched away.

I waited and waited, wondered and wondered and finally when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, when I thought I'd begin yelling again, there was a buzzing noise. Scanning the room (hole), I noticed my tiny purse, hidden beneath the strands of the wig, my phone? On my hands and knees, I scurried over quickly snatching up the bag desperately and digging through it for my phone. Surprised it was working at all underground, I looked at the screen. It read 'withheld', in the corner of the screen it showed me I had one bar. Sitting incredibly still, I lowered my head to the phone, pressing green.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Kim?" said a man's voice, giving a little laugh of relief.

"Who is this?" There was shuffling on the phone and muttering that I couldn't hear. The man returned to the phone, "Okay, we're coming to get you." The tone droned in my ear and I put the phone back into my bag, hooking it onto my arm. I chuckled, overwhelmed with relief. Rubbing at my eyes and slapping my face to make sure that the call wasn't a dream, I stood, readying myself for the door to open any minute.

It didn't. Leaning against the wall by the entrance, once again the waiting game had begun, and as my mind drifted off on a tangent unexplainable to sane minds, there was the muffled sound of an explosion and metal groaning as it scraped the walls, making them shudder. There was yelling, lots of yelling and then I heard gunfire, and zapping. Thuds and cries of anguish were all following, a continuous score of fighting and pain.

Right by the door, were the clearest voices, pushing my ear up to it, I screamed "In here!" not sure who or what I was talking to but knowing that the dispute had reached me. Hammering at the door, I repeated myself, louder.

Immediately on the other side there seemed to be no more close-by battling and I heard a voice say my name.

"Maff way fom b oorb!" I heard.

"What?" my ear pressed right against it, trying to hear it clearly

"Baff away from b door!" This time, mentally re-playing it in my head, I got the message. Just in time, I hurried away, when a blast pushed the door right out of the way, hitting the other wall across from it.

Captain America and Iron Man rushed in heroically, looking around. Cap saw me, and grabbed my hand. "You okay?"

"There's a tear in my dress but I'm good." He smirked and pulled me along behind him. Then each crouched either side of the hole that was not present from the whole, breaking through it thing. My hand was still firmly in Caps, watching them as they studied the chaos outside.

"Cap? Do you have a plan of attack?" Tony said, watching him intently

"Well it's not to attack, if that's what you're looking for?"

"Not today gramps." Shrapnel, at that moment, bounced into the room at slicing speed, Steve moved his knee out of the target zone, "How about I just go for it, guns blazing and you can be defence? I cover you, you cover her, she covers...whatever she feels like covering."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve yelled as a bright, green explosion flashed shockingly before us, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, basically lifting me off the floor as the two men stormed out into battle.

Tony flying above us, shooting off enemy, I held tightly to Cap, his shield at the ready covering our heads. One of Loki's 'followers' scurried at us, Iron Man distracted, shaking off two thin women scratching and clawing, clinging to his legs, one with a hand-gun, the other with a sticky-bomb in their hand, trying to hold him still to set it off. The follower had an unusual looking gun pointed at us, shining green. He laughed manically, the sparks flying from it, hissing as it booted up. He shot at us; the zaps I heard earlier had been coming from these things.

The shot was stopped by Steve's shield, which he then used to ram him backwards, flying him across the room. "Where are these weapons coming from?" he shouted to me, I wasn't sure if it was an exclamation of surprise or a general question but I answered it as we continued forward,

"It looks like they've been working on them for months, there's so many! I've never seen anything like them!"

"Neither have I, and I've seen armies from space!"

Tony had shaken off the woman with the bomb. She fell to the floor, the bomb stuck to her, she scrambled on the ground, grasping for it, trying to peel it off but it was too late. If we'd been four feet nearer to her, we would've been caught in the blast but instead, just small pieces of singed flesh and entrails landed on my back. I peeled a piece of my neck, gasped and tried to shake it of my finger, it stubbornly hung there, the blood gooey from the materials used to make the bomb. I gagged when it finally fell off, stumbling as I did. Steve stopped to help me stabilise, but hearing the psychotic screaming from behind us, I guessed there was no time. So he flung me over his shoulder, gently enough as to not wind me like I did to Hulk just a short time ago.

I didn't like the view at all, I could see now that there was Black Widow doing all she could to fight off the hordes of Loki's followers, covered in cuts and bruises. She was running towards us, a blast from Tony's suit hit some of the ones stalking her, not killing them but briefly stunning them. Thor was following closely, blood had splattered on his face as the creatures, who acted less like humans and more like vicious goblins, got too close to him, he smashing their heads in. Fury filled his eyes as he swung the hammer about him, trying to knock them away.

"Come on guys, to the ship!" Tony cried, taking one of the new, high tech guns from one of the 'followers', "A little gift for Bruce." He waved it above his head.

Cap and I reached the shelter of the ship first and he put me down on one of the benches lining the inside the headed to the cockpit, trying to start it up. Tony and Thor fought everyone away from the entrance, keeping them far off. Natasha snuck in, glancing at me, on her way to help Steve.

"I'll take over from here, Cap." She said sternly. He nodded and got up, running over to help the others. The sputter and hiss as the vehicle refused to take off, wedged awkwardly in between the rocks, I saw her boost the power full blast, a sudden jolt loosening us from the situation.

The three men jumped into the back as it pulled forward, lifting off the ground. We blasted through a short tunnel and opened out, above the ocean.

"NO!" a booming, shriek echoed through the lair,not getting lost in the seas roar. I stood up to peer out the back at what the others could see; they were so focused on the action below that they didn't notice I was standing beside them.

Loki stood beneath us, ready to leap up. Then he saw me, his face changed and he stayed on the ground, "The Avengers, you won't be able to fight me this time. I broke through the lines, they are splintered and crumbling, and you won't know until it's too late!" we distanced ourselves, moving up and away, soaring off into the sky.

I sat back on the bench, the height we were now at starting to make me woozy, Steve took a seat beside me. Tony stood behind Natasha's chair, silent, studying the odd weapon he'd taken from back in the lair.

Thor just watched as we flew away from his brother's hide out. "He'll have them moved out by tonight; he'd have a backup location set up. He'll move it all there, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D nothing to clear." He crossed his arms, standing firmly and sturdily in his place.

Steve turned to me, checking me for cuts and bruises, "It's hard to tell what's real blood and what isn't." he sighed, his hands on either side of my face studying the marks on me.

"The only real blood on me isn't mine." I said it coldly, disturbed by the memory of an exploding woman.

"When we get back to the mansion, we'll have you cleaned up." Natasha yelled back to us, she turned briefly in her seat, smiling reassuringly to me. It was a girl's smile, the all-knowing, completely understood, got each other's back girl smile that was very uplifting at a time like this.

"Then you can tell us what happened if that's all right?" he slowly moved his hands from my face and stood up, approaching Tony.

"Do you know what they are?" he said pointing to the gun-like weapon.

"I'm not so sure right now; Bruce and me can check it out at the lab. See what Loki took and what he's managed to adapt."

"Who were those people?" Thor asked, now watching the night sky descend.

"I recognised a couple" he gave the gun to Steve to look at; "Some of them were scientists who work for me. Has he got them brainwashed?"

"I think most of them were naturally encouraged. They didn't have the same eyes as Clint did when-" Natasha stumbled on these, "When Loki got control of him."

"Like he said, his powers are more than they ever were, some of them were under his influence, but he has trained them, they believe him to be their rightful leader. They were barely human, they were disposable and psychotic. This is the perfect war he could have put together." Thor at last looked at each one of us, one by one, and then looking back at Steve who seemed to understand what the god suggested.

"It'll be a slaughter; I'm surprised he didn't think of it sooner." Cap looked down at me, fear in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, "He's trying to get inside the power ladder, but what is he doing in finance, in stealing Stark inventions? What's he planning?" I pull the jacket belonging to a minion, tight around me, I felt incredibly nervous. Tony looked distant, playing whatever it was that Steve was saying, over and over. Natasha seemed focus on the sky but I could see her shoulders tense up, her head turned slightly, listening intensely.

"He's planning to use humans, on a global scale" Steve's voice was calm and controlled, there was a disgust pulling at his mouth, his frown deep, "for a revolution."


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in the shower for a long time, thinking about the way things were beginning to turn out. The water running down my back, washing off that woman's skin and insides off of me, flowing away down the drain, watching fragments of a physical person disappear into pipes underground made me gag again. I was feeling overwhelmed as I thought of it all, the friend I'd lost, the situation I'd fallen into, the figure I stood as now, in a group. I was part of a team, they couldn't drop me, Loki had taken me for a reason and besides, I wasn't going to go back to my apartment and sit on my ass all day whilst they went off and fought a battle. A battle that started in my presence, being planned under my nose the entire time. I just wanted to cry, to sob, to be left alone, to sit beneath the rain of water, allowed to sit in this lush bathroom for eternity.

Getting out of the shower was a bigger effort than usual, but at last I dressed in some grey jogging bottoms belonging to Tony and a white baggy shirt belonging to Steve. I didn't fit in Natasha or Peppers clothes; I was a size or two bigger. I worked out but not that much and I wasn't over weight, I'm a UK 12/ US 10. It doesn't freaking matter to be totally honest. Those girls used the gym a hell of a lot more than me; I struggle to get there once a week.

Luckily Pepper had the same size shoe as me and leant me a pair of white sneakers, expensive looking sneakers. With a plain pair of blue socks. I felt a bit of pain really. I wouldn't be for much longer, Steve suggested we drive over to my apartment to get some things and also explain to the Jacksons about my future absence. It was official, I was under S.H.I.E.L.D protection, there was something about Loki's behaviour that suggested he wanted me for something, I was happy to be out of the cave so I didn't mind where I was. There was one benefit of this whole situation, I'd never been more inspired to write, I wasn't sure what it was but the emotions I was feeling were so mixed and I… I'd never lived so much in my life.

Out in the hallway, I was shown to a room a couple of floors down from Tony's place, and welcomed to make myself at home. I blow-dried my hair first to look more presentable, ran a brush through it and wandered out into the hall. Natasha came around the corner at that point and smiled supportively, "I was just coming to fetch you, Fury is here to discuss the plans." I nodded and walked with her back the way she came in,

"They also want to hear what happened, if you're ready to tell?"

"There isn't that much to tell." I said, feeling that overwhelming urge to run into the bathroom and cry.

"Every detail matters." She put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. We walked in silence and reached the elevator. She pressed the button up to Starks floor; I noticed that I was on the finely furnished 'Mansion' of the Tower.

Stepping inside, I asked,

"How did you find me back there?"

"We used the finest and fastest tracking technology, developed by Stark. He was excited to use it finally. All phones have a device in them that make it easier to locate them unfortunately they can only be accessed through a call. We were lucky to even get through to you, down in a cave off the coast."

"Wow," I was genuinely impressed; I was the test guinea pig phone tracker. I smiled proudly. I then considered where we were going and decided to ask an important question I needed to know the answer too.

"Who's Fury?"

"Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and brought us all together. He's the coordinator of the Avengers." The doors slid apart and we walked up to the doors into the room not long ago, I'd been dancing in; Natasha held it open for me to pass through and followed me.

Everyone was present including some agents, one female the rest male, I did not know, that seemed to accompany Fury, who I took to be the man dressed in black, standing where the Buffet table once had been. Black trousers, boots, a leather jacket and an eye patch, with scarring, like roots of a plant, crawling from beneath it.

Pepper sat on the couch with Tony lounging beside her, Bruce sat on the other end, on the very edge of his seat with a large space between them. Thor stood at the window, his body slightly turned from the rest of us but acknowledging my entrance. Clint watched Natasha, leaning on the wall beside us, she taking a seat in a white, leather, futuristic-looking arm chair, not relaxing back like I would've done. Steve stood between the door I was walking through and the access to the terrace, watching me walk in.

"Take a seat, make yourself comfy," Said Tony, turning his head to see me, patting the empty spot beside him. "I don't know how long this could go on for." I hurried over, not liking being the new one in the room and took my place, slouching back a bit, embracing the comfiness of the chair, my legs crossed, my arms folded. "Nice outfit, I hear slacks the new spandex, hear that Cap." Tony waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

"You finished Tony?" Fury, he seemed tired as though the whole thing was unexpected.

"Why, do you want a compliment too?" he received a glare from the other, "Fine, I'll save it for those who appreciate it."

"So," boomed Fury's voice after Tony stopped talking, "As we all know Loki has escaped his confinements and somehow kept himself hidden for almost a year." He began to wander, circling around us slowly and deliberately, "In this time he has conspicuously been hired by our genius scientist Tony Stark, in accounts."

"Now wait a minute, he didn't look like Loki, he didn't strut into the interview with a sceptre and horns crying, 'I am Loki and I am burdened with a glorious skill with numbers!' He looked like a regular guy, he lived in an apartment. His name was Terrence West! I saw his file before he was sent to be interviewed by my team." Thor spun around to glower at Tony, surprised at the same time at the information being received as he continued, "He had a history, he seemed legit, and he even managed to do his job well. He attended meetings and did not throw any of my employees across the room because he didn't agree with the figures. He was a normal guy who did his job like everyone else. Some things went missing from the lab but we just assumed things had broken and gotten thrown out, we had plenty of back-ups, what was the worry? How was I to know that the God of Mischief was stealing my technology?" Tony still remained calm, but there was an annoyance in his voice as he stated this.

"Mr Stark, do you know what has happened, do you want to know what Loki was doing in your accounts?" I watched his jaw tighten, holding back from insulting the director, "He has been extracting money for supplies, that didn't look odd as it went because it was falsely registered in the system.

"He was one of few in charge of this system, in the control of what was happening and he was the one who took care of it, it went unquestioned." He stopped beside Pepper and Stark, frowning intensely. "You have been spending money you didn't know you were spending, meanwhile losing workers, brilliant scientists, and intelligent assets to this company by a more than just magic and manipulation. But the promise of power."

There was a deathly silence as everyone understood the deepness that this problem dove. Thor shuffled uncomfortably, arms crossing defensively. Bruce put his face in his hands, calming himself, I sat forward, feeling my eyes widen.

It seemed like I should've known that Terry was Loki, I should've noticed that he wasn't human. I didn't see him often but when I did it was normal and friendly. I just assumed he worked a lot and lived his life, not allowing me to interrupt any of his habits. I wanted to blame myself for not noticing that he had been doing this to Stark industries, but how could I, his belongings were expensive, but it wasn't like he ate gold leaf for breakfast every morning. I wanted to blame myself for not noticing that he was stealing things from laboratories or sneaking off to secret hideout or influencing the people around him. But how could I? I wasn't there every day in his life, I wasn't able to spot that he could sweet talk any one into letting him off the hook. He had Patty wrapped around his little finger, easy.

"My brother escaped, and it is my fault." Thor sighed, "I shouldn't have allowed it to happen, and it will be my duty to deal with my brother once and for all." There was a sparkle in his eyes and my heart ached, seeing tears threatening to escape.

"This was just another mistake, one that was avoidable. But we shouldn't play the blame game." Clint sounded sympathetic, he acknowledged what Thor may have to do and could only pity him for it.

"It's our duty." Steve stepped forward, commanding to Fury, "We will stop this; it doesn't matter who's to be blamed, like Agent Barton rightly said. Now, don't you think it's time we hear what happened to Kimberly?"

I was distracted. Bruce lifted his head, looking at me, "Kim? You okay?"

Bewildered, I found the face of the first super hero I ever met, finding his friendly face an unusual comfort. He was so welcoming for a man with such a raging monster inside him. I felt so bad that he, of all people, had to experience that.

"I'm fine Bruce." I smiled, it didn't reach my eyes.

"Miss Harlington, are you ready to tell us what happened, it'll be a great service to us." Fury, returned to where he stood when I first came in, he seemed to show a gentle understanding. Why was everyone treating me like I was so fragile, was I really acting so terrified?

"I can tell you, but not much did happen…" I told them everything, the general words exchanged between me and Loki, what I saw, what I heard. I even explained the weaponry me and the others witnessed on my rescue mission.

When I came to the end, I felt self-conscious like what I had told was more personal than it should've been; the way I was treated in that small amount of time was clearly not like him. Steve was staring and our eyes met, my heart fluttered like it never had before and I turned my attention, quickly to Fury.

"Well, he's developing new weapons for the war. We sent our people in to check out the establishment but like you guessed, he's long gone. We need to try and find his new hide out." He stated, "Thank you, you're handling this well Miss Harlington." I bit my lip, which was uncommon of me to do, but I could feel Caps eyes burning into my face, the concern in him was making me feel very… accepted.

"I'm glad I could help."

"This does not sound like Loki," Thor muttered, staring out at the cloudy skies, "He's taking a new approach?"

"Power to the People." Tony suggested.

"To me, it sounds like, he's worked out that these weapons, superior to what anyone else will use, are the key to his success. He will make his human army wipe out whoever stands in his way, controlling those who give in to him." Pepper turned to Tony, nodding to one another, their minds seemed to roll together.

"I'll get to work on them, see what he's adapted from our own work." Bruce said standing, glancing at Tony as he walked to the door, "Tony, you coming?"

Considering it for a bit, he jumped out of his seat, "Why not, I wanna adapt to these anyway. Can't have him succeeding over me." and with that they left, to head to the labs.

"Agent Barton, I need to talk to you." Said Nick, leading him and the other agents from the room, "We need to discuss some security set ups."

Thor, remained where he was, troubled. Natasha approached him, arms folded sternly. Steve hurried over to me after receiving a look from Black Widow, and took my arm, pulling me out of my seat.

"Come on," he said in hushed voice, "We'll go get your things now." Leading me from the room, closing the door behind me, I followed obediently at his feet.

"Steve, it's three in the morning. Should we really wake the Jacksons as well?"

"There's no time like the present." He smiled properly, encouragingly, charmingly for the first time in a while. It was a crooked grin, his lips smooth, his cheeks dimpled.

"How are we going to get there, I can't walk around like this." I said waving a hand over my outfit, a little breathless from the speed of our steps.

"We're going to travel my favourite way." His eyes were bright with exhilaration as he got into action, the task was tiny and yet he seemed enthusiastic. My admiration increased for him.


	10. Chapter 10

On our way, we popped to my room and grabbed my keys from my little purse, putting them and my phone into my pocket. The charge was low but I didn't really plan on using it anyway. Who was I going to call? At basement level was a parking lot, here Tony kept some flashy cars, shining under the low key lighting.

I looked on, admiringly as I slid on a black hoodie Steve had grabbed for me earlier. It wasn't very him, his style was very specific and it really didn't fit in with the whole oldies look, even then and there he had changed from his costume, as had Tony, and I really could not picture him in it. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of beige suite trousers. His brown shoes were shined and he kept himself warm in a brown leather jacket. The old style was handsome on him, when he wasn't looking I admired his appearance, smiling at the neatness and the smart way he appeared in them.

Steve dragged me past the stylish cars to a sheet covered vehicle. Removing the sheet revealed a beautiful motor cycle, shiny and powerful. Imagining him on it made my heart skip a beat.

He mounted it and motioned with his head, grinning, "Climb on."

"Do you have a helmet?" I enquired; he cocked his eye brow, "One for me?"

"You'll be fine; I'm not a reckless driver." I got on, not knowing what to do with my hands; they sort of twitched in mid-air. Steve looked over his shoulder and grabbed my hands, wrapping the around his waist. "You comfortable?" he was still smiling.

"I am actually," referring to the softness of the leather on the seats.

"Why do you sound surprised?" He turned the engine on, the bike purring; he began to advance forward, and in a small space of time had managed to speed up ferociously. The garage doors slid up, the guard hearing Steve coming, and we were out in Manhattan. I clung to him frightened of falling off, especially at corners. He could feel my grip, because he wheezed "You will _not _fall off."

I eased up my grip a little, still with my head buried between his shoulder blades, trying not to notice the speed we were going at.

"How do you know where we're going?" I yelled, perhaps too loudly because the bike really wasn't that noisy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D accessed your personal file. You're visit to Stark Industries left your name on the system and we were able to track it back. We got a copy of it, I've read it. I know where to go."

"Oh!"

There were rain clouds over head when we pulled up outside the apartment building, rain threatened to fall. I untwined my fingers, and hopped off shakily, my legs felt weird on the pavement. Steve removed his keys, shoving them into his pocket and followed me as I went up to the door. It was locked and in the dark I fumbled with my keys trying to find the slot, getting there in the end. My acquaintance surveyed the street as he waited patiently, and took the door from me when I held it open for him, encouraging me to go first.

Stepping in quietly, we edged up the stairs, I motioned to them, whispering to him "They creak." and put a finger to my lips, gently ascending them. Turned out I was the one to step on them wrong, the loudest creak I had ever heard emitted from the old wood. For a big man, Steve was light on his feet.

I was a little bit tired by the time we reached 5b, shuffling over to the door, glancing at 5a, the empty apartment that used to be Terry Wests. Unlocking this one, I led Cap through, heading straight for bedroom. "Nice place." Steve said politely, "I used to have an apartment like this."

"Thank you, it was affordable, but I really like here." I left the bedroom door open so he could still speak to me as I packed some things. Before I could do anything though, I had to remember where I put my suitcase.

"Stark Towers, you like seeing that from here?"

"It's my favourite thing about Manhattan." I left the room to look in the cupboard to see if the case had been shoved back there.

"I've never been too fond of it." Steve had his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to me.

"It was like a safety beacon to me, I was just an English girl lost in America. I really loved seeing that bright Tower." I found the case and pulled it out with a clunk as other things hit the floor. Cap watched me, sympathetically, I wondered why.

"Why did you move to Manhattan?" he asked gently.

"Um, well. Me and mother moved into a little place outside of the city, we wanted to try new things, go on adventures I guess. She wanted me to be inspired." I could feel the lump in my throat and the heaviness in my heart but I knew I needed to just tell him. "She had a heart attack, whilst I was out. When I got home she was…well" I stepped back into the bedroom and began to gather my things; the first thing to be put in was my photo album. I went to my wardrobes and began to grab what small amount of clothing I had, gathering up valuables I couldn't part with. Steve leaned in my door way, his arms folded.

"You know," I looked up at him, pausing for moment, "She'd be proud of you." I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, not shifting eye contact. I gave a little nod, but I didn't see why she'd be so impressed with what I'd gotten myself into. I'd been a damsel so far, I wasn't any hero.

"Really, Kim, you are being so brave, you've been so strong. What makes you think that she shouldn't be?" His brow had furrowed and I turned my back on him, grabbing my laptop and charger from the wall and shoving them in, along with my phone charger. I thought about my urges to, perhaps, write something down.

Moving onto my drawers, I rummaged through them, grabbing everything. My suitcase was probably the same brand as Mary Poppins bag.

"Kim!" Steve's voice was loud and I turned, glowering at him.

"The neighbours!" I hissed back.

"How can she not be proud of you?"

"Maybe because I befriended a super villain, didn't notice he was evil! Maybe because I'm endangering the lives of millions of others because Loki is around, going undiscovered for so long. Maybe because I don't have a real job, that I was burden to her whilst she lived, she had to put up with being a single parent after my dad died and I wanted to be a writer. Maybe, just maybe she isn't proud because my writing is so crap that I can't get published." I felt a tear escape and I threw all the underwear in my hands into my case.

I walked over to the window and pushed it up, clambering out onto the roof terrace. I needed to cool down, when I got mad I just saw red and I just needed to get out. I heard Steve's shoes as they scuffed on brick, climbing out but didn't turn to see him.

"You're a writer? That explains a lot." He chuckled as he leant on the railing beside me.

"I just want my story in a book; I want a copy of it on my shelf. I want to see that and know that I achieved something in my life. I can't get acknowledged."

"Can I read it?" Steve brushed my hair curtaining my face behind my ear and waited for my answer. I rubbed the tears that rolled down my cheeks with the cuff of my sleeve, sniffing a little bit.

Just then the rain began to fall, spitting at first but suddenly pelting us with water. We ran indoors again, Steve helping me through, not even trying to cover himself from the rain but more intent on getting me inside. I helped him through and then disappeared into the bathroom to get a fresh towel for him, I didn't get too wet.

He now stood in sitting room again, I handed him a towel and motioned for him to sit. I was surprised he waited to be invited to take a seat. He was on the old, worn couch that I bought after I'd moved in and dried his hair. It was ruffled and messy by the time he'd gotten most of the water out of it. I slid the hoodie off and hung it to dry off a bit over an open door, then returned to the bedroom to pack.

"Is this it?" I heard Steve call as I began zipping up the bag, having gotten everything reasonable to take along when you were under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What's 'it'?" I carried my bag into the room, and put it on the floor by the door, heading into the bathroom to get my make-up, moisturisers and sprays.

"Your story, on the coffee table?" he picked up the manuscript and began to flick through it, I was filling my satchel with toiletries, my arms piled high with them when a carefully left the bathroom. Once that was done, I began grabbing some books from the shelves, taking only the best.

"Yeah that's mine," I sighed, not wanting to alert him that I was embarrassed that he was looking at it at all. He was silent; I just heard the sound of paper brushing paper, skin grazing along the edges.

"I can't wait to start it." He grinned at last, handing it to me to put in my satchel for him. "You packed and ready to go?"

I nodded, retrieving the jumper again which was still damp but I didn't have my coat with me. "Hey, Steve? Do you think Tony still has my coat? At the party they took them from us and I'm just wondering if he kept it or burned it?"

"It'll be lying around somewhere." He smirked, and led us to the door, once again holding the door open for me. I locked it behind me and we went down to 1a.

I knocked gingerly on the door and after no reply, had to knock again. Five minutes later, Marsha Jackson opened the door, eye brows raised in surprise, "Sweetie, what are you doing up so early?" Her voice croaked, filled with sleep. She saw my bags, and frowned, and then glancing to Steve she looked at me disapprovingly. "Ooh, honey, I hope you know what you're doing, early hours of the morning to go off with this-" her eyes flashed with an acknowledgement of his good looks, "young man."

"Young isn't really the right word." Steve sighed, he clearly had decided to take control of the situation, "Ma'am, it's nothing like that but we wanted to let you know-"

I cut him off, determined to tell Mrs Jackson myself, "We wanted to let you know that I have to leave, somethings happened and I'm going to be gone for a while." I felt terrible at that point in time, to leave what I considered family with no real explanation. We couldn't tell them that I was in danger of being abducted by a god.

"Oh, sweetie, I hope it'd not…not serious. Do you have any idea when you'll be back?" she seemed a little lost.

I shook my head and suddenly, my heart ached and I threw my arms around her, hugging her for what could be the last time. She hugged me back and whispered, "You come back soon, come see us when everything's right again." It was as though she did understand, she knew it was big if I had to go unplanned, she knew it and it hurt that she accepted it.

"Goodbye Mrs Jackson." I said pulling away, "I'll try." And with that, Steve led me away, out the front door. I didn't look back; it would hurt to see her ageing face, confused and sad.

We drove off; Steve balanced the suitcase dangerously in front of him whilst I was able to sit comfortably with my satchel over my shoulder. This time I held onto him, with my forehead resting on his shoulder, too short to put my head on it but finding comfort from this all the same.

The rain must've been a little phase because it had stopped again, long enough for us to return to Stark Tower safely.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was up and rushing about, I sorted my new room which had an en suite and was almost the same size as my entire apartment. We were all tired and when we all finally went to bed, it was about seven the next evening.

I was awoken the following morning by a hammering on my door. Feeling revitalised and fresh, I waddled over to the door; my pyjamas were just a pair of black bottoms and a grey vest. I opened the door; my room still in darkness with the blinds pulled, and squinted at the bright light of day now shrouding the corridor.

In the doorway was Natasha, seemingly patient but it was apparent from the banging that she'd been trying to wake me for some time. "You're up."

"Yes I am," I yawned

"Get dressed; Fury wants you to attend some training with me, wear something appropriate. I'll wait outside for you." I nodded slowly and shut the door, grabbed the remote on my bedside table to open the blinds and went to the walk in wardrobe I'd been permitted. It was a bit bare so I kept most of my things in here just to make it seem less pathetic. I grabbed a pair of brown jogging bottoms and a white vest. I slid on my trusty pair of black sneakers and unhooked the black hoodie Cap had given me, from its hanger, zipping it up a little. In the bathroom I brushed my hair and tied it into its little pony tail, deodorised, spritz a little perfume on, cleaned my face and brushed my teeth.

When I left, Natasha started walking; I hurried to keep up with her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time. You?" I smiled

"I caught a couple of hours." She led me to a personal gym not far from my room and led me through, there was a boxing ring, punch bags and other gym equipment; just thinking about ever using them made me sleepy.

Throwing me some wraps for my hands, I began to wind them, knowing how to after doing a Kickboxing class for a couple years, starting when I was eleven. I hadn't been there in so long, I knew the moves but my body found it difficult to do them.

"I'm teaching you self-defence, you know any kind of martial arts?" she said, also putting on wraps.

"Kickboxing ages ago."

"Well this'll be fun." She smiled, pleased that I knew something, but like I'd win against her.

We climbed into the ring and she started demonstrating moves, pretending that she was performing them on an imaginary attacker. I tried to copy them, but not very well. She tried to show me punches, holding up punch bags. I did these well, my hooks were very powerful. When she tried to show me kicks, I could only do the side kick strongly.

As the thump of my foot clashing with the punch bag echoed through the room, Steve, Tony and Thor strolled in. Seeing us they stopped, "Do you mind if we work in here?" Tony asked, pulling on some boxing gloves, wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms and a black vest. Thor was in his usual gear, minus the cloak, the entire armoury looked beautiful and well crafted. Cap had his wraps on already; he wore a white t-shirt and khaki training trousers, on his feet were some surprisingly smart boots.

Everyone knew about his origins, he'd once been a national symbol to the American citizens fighting WW2, so it was never a surprise for me to see him dressed so 'out of date'. Natasha and I saw this as a little break, still having a lot to cover. I climbed out of the ring, wiping at my forehead, to go get a drink from the water cooler in the corner, passing him smiling.

"Sure you can, free country." She pushed the bags to the sides and sat on the edge of the ring, feet dangling over the edge, resting her arms on the ropes.

"I'm glad to have your approval." Tony stated, then turned to Thor, "You sure you don't want to join in all the fun. Scared I'll get mad and Hulk out on you if you break my stuff? I'm telling you I'm passed the whole 'don't touch my stuff' thing. Well in this room anyway."

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather sit in here than do nothing though. Friendly banter Stark?" Thors voice was deep but I could hear the sadness in it as he took a seat on a blue leather couch, curved in shape, in the corner opposite the cooler. Of all the heroes I met, Thor had to be the most impressive, he was a God and I hadn't ever talked to him before, not sure what I could say to him.

AC/DC began to play from the speakers; Tony was loosening up as 'Back in Black' began to be sung. I took one of the plastic cups and filled it with ice cold, water. Sipping it, I felt a buzz of alertness from its chill. Downing the rest of it, I threw the cup in the bin and climbed back into the ring. Natasha got on her feet and began to try and teach me to deliver a powerful front kick.

I struggled every time, not getting enough power into it. Tony was slamming the punch bag, Thor was watching me and so was Steve.

Cap came over to us, looking up at us through the ropes, "Kim!" we both turned to him, he climbed into the ring with us and said, taking his stance, "You gotta stand right, give yourself as much push off the ground as you can, and keep your defence up," he signalled to his bunched up hands, holding them up to his face. He front kicked the bag, lightly for him. Natasha knew he could do more because she had readied herself for a bigger blow than the one she got, which if I'd been holding the bag, would still have knocked me off my feet.

"You got it?" he guided me to the bag and positioned my feet and arms. I nodded as he showed me, muttering a few suggestions about the attack before stepping back, "Okay, kick it." I did this time and very well, knocking Natasha back a little, her surprise evident on her face.

"I did it; I accurately assaulted a punch bag." I grinned stupidly, she smiled back and when I looked over to Steve he was beaming. "You're gonna break some ribs." He squeezed my shoulder and turned to Black Widow. "Perhaps it's time she actually tries out what you taught her on a person?"

"I don't see why not. Kim, try the self-defence on Steve," she said, hopping down from the ring, and leaning on the ropes looking in, "Do everything I taught you to harm your attacker, even the heel-to-nose move. He'll be fine, he's Captain America." She imitated the move and shrugged. Looking over at Thor, I could see him standing to get a better a view of the oncoming fight. Tony switched the track to 'Stiff Upper Lip' and went to stand beside Natasha.

Steve went into the corner of the ring, I remained in the centre. "Pretend you're mugging her!" Stark yelled, his eyes lit up like an excited child. Cap rolled his shoulders, gearing himself up and ran towards me, trapping me in a bear grip. _Oh God_, I screamed internally forgetting what to do, feeling on the spot as earths mightiest heroes watched me. I wriggled for a bit and heard Thor yell, "Forget who he is, he's trying to kill you!"

I did as I was told and shoved my foot into his knee, it buckled under the force and his grip loosened, from there I elbowed him in his rock hard gut. I massaged my elbow as he came towards me again, trying to get me pinned to the floor, but I dodged him.

He freaked me out a bit and made me jump as he tried to get me in his vice so I went to shove my palm into his nose but he grabbed my wrist. Instantly, I yelped in shock at his quick movement and my brain had me kick him in the groin really hard, my adrenalin pumping through me now. He was stunned and using my other hand I finally got him in the nose. He let go of my wrist and held his nose, it started bleeding.

I had my defence held up, on the balls of my feet, hopping from foot to foot and waited for the next advance yelling, "Captain America, more like Captain A-Mugger!"

Steve glanced at me, and rolled his eyes, wiping at the blood now rolling into his mouth. He ran at me in hunched rugby tackle way and knocked me to the floor. Winded I lay staring at the ceiling, that odd blackness, you get when you stand up too quickly or something, shielding my vision, feeling his weight on me.

My eyes cleared and I threw a right hook in his face as he looked down at me, he rolled off of me, surprised by my punch and got up off the floor at the same time I did. I forward kicked him but he grabbed my ankle and threw me back down on the floor where I then scrambled away and up onto my feet again. Once again I dodged his figure as he rampaged at me, and I shoved the heel of my foot into the back of his knee. He crouched down momentarily but spun around only to be surprised with side kick into his stomach. Hugging his gut he glanced up as I used the front kick he taught me right in his face. He stumbled backwards and although I knew he could fight a hell of a lot longer, not nearly as weakened as a normal man would be, I was completely worn out.

It was Natasha who told us to stop, and as I slid down weakly and wandered over to the couch, my legs like jelly, sweating worse than ever, she put an arm around my shoulders and grinned, "That was brilliant, you are a great pupil."

Thor chuckled as I passed him, "Well done Miss Harlington, a very impressive battle for a mortal." He patted my back and strolled over to Tony and Steve who seemed to be on the receiving end of a Stark joke whilst trying to wipe the blood away, using a towel that Tony retrieved from the storage unit built into the wall.

Collapsing on the couch, curling up on it, my head resting on my arm, I stared at the floor, cooling down slowly. Natasha handed me a drink which I took, sipping away, "That was brilliant, you really tapped into your old memories and did such a great job. It's always best to practice with an actual person. How did it feel beating up Steve?" she took a seat next to my head, craning her neck to see my face a bit.

"I forgot it was Steve." I murmured, feeling a little out of it. She laughed, an actual laugh, the men all glanced over at her and continued with their chat.

"I feel much better knowing you can throw a punch." She sighed; I sat up and finished my drink, smiling weakly.

"I won't deny it, winning felt good." Then to Steve, I called out "Hey, Steve, you okay?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he grinned toothily, "You're lucky you made my nose bleed."

I laughed and said to Natasha in a hushed voice, "You have to hit them where it hurts, Natasha, am I right?" she nodded approvingly and stood up abruptly.

"I need to talk to Fury, tomorrow I'm required to teach you to use a gun, exciting?" she smiled and left the gym. Feeling better after the water, I went over to the men, Tony pulling me in side-hug.

"Well, you beat Spandex." He grinned, "And you have successfully impressed the God of Thunder. Meanwhile I repeatedly piss them off, what am I doing wrong?" he sighed sarcastically and released me from his grip.

"I got into the moment, I honestly forgot it was you," I frowned but I couldn't deny the smile I felt in my eyes.

"Now would be the time for mead." Grinned Thor, patting my back again, then his tone changed slightly, "I have not had the chance to say that…I am sorry for all my brother has done, he has betrayed many, it is a shame that those who had ever been closest to him had to experience his deceitful nature. Loki and I played together and I never once acknowledged his jealousy. I did not realise the extent its power over him would go." He glanced to the others, "Now, I must leave you, Dr. Banner needs some help understanding the spells that seem to be infused with the weaponry Loki has created" He turned to leave calling behind as he went, "I will see you soon, my friends."

We watched him leave then I asked Tony, "How is that going?"

"Well like 'Hammer Time' said, we worked out that he's been adding to the power of it, that's why it glows green. But he has been using my inventions to power them; they seem limitless in energy because of that. They keep, uh, refuelling so to speak." He began to put away his boxing gloves in the storage units, continuing, "Thor is going along to see what kind of magic it is, we didn't see the affects it has on the receivers. For all we know it could be a curse-like thing that could be bad news or it could be some form of a poison. We don't know."

"Loki really was busy. I didn't see him often, when we did it was once maybe every two weeks. He clearly wasn't sleeping much." I shook my head in disbelief and stated, suddenly recognising the emptiness in my stomach, "I'm feeling peckish."

"We can see what we can find in the kitchen." Steve said.

He and I began to head to the door but Tony stayed behind, strolling to the weights machines. "See you guys later." He called back to us, turning up the volume of the next track, to deafening level."

Walking slowly down the corridor, I stopped Steve to check out his nose. It wasn't bleeding anymore but he still held the bloody towel in his hand. I wiped the remnants of dried blood from his face and he smiled down at me. My pony tail had become a bit loose, my hair beginning to fall into my face, he brushed some strands away and tucked them behind my ear. His eyes were bright, much happier than they were when I first met him; they were so blue and sparkled in the lights of the corridor.

"Did I really hurt you?" I murmured, my heart skipping beats.

"I'm fine Kim." He caressed my cheek with the tips of his fingers, not fazed by my messy appearance. The way my hair sat, the pinkness in my cheeks where the blood flowed from the exhilaration of the work out, the lack of make-up or the baggy, un-lady like appearance of myself in general.

His hair was out of place too, the dimples in his cheeks cute as he grinned crookedly. "I read your story last night."

"Didn't you sleep at all, after all the work you've been doing?"

"Maybe an hour, I'll sleep tonight. Really, Kim, I loved it." I blushed but he continued, "The way you write is so distinct, so original, I think you have a brilliant, moving story and if you hold on, someone will publish it."

I could feel myself begin to well up again and I rubbed at my eye quickly, "Really?"

"Yes, others need the chance to read this." He could see me getting a little emotional, and as one silly old tear escaped, he cupped my face in his hands and wiped it away with his thumb.

The sleeves on the hoodie were too big; they covered my hands as I brought them up to cover Steve's, our faces close. Shutting my eyes, I leant forward; he dipped his head closer to me, feeling his plump lips on mine. They were soft and gentle, he was confident as he kissed me, caressing my lips.

His hands stroked my neck, my shoulders, my back, my waist as he slid them down, pulling me then into a closer embrace. I, at first, held his face to mine but then wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss remained gentle, the soft movements of his lips soothing me. Smiling against his mouth, I felt him smile to and we pulled apart, not letting go of one another, I was up on my tip toes so he didn't have crane his neck so much.

"Thank you Steve." I was breathless from such a simple, gentle kiss, I wanted more. I leant in for another but we weren't able to finish as someone cleared their throat.

We turned our heads in unison and pulled apart. Pepper Potts stood before us, clearly on her way to Tony, looking between the two of us, smirking, amused to catch us, "It's lunch, Tony wanted Chinese so we ordered it, it's upstairs." We knew that meant Tony's place and thanked her, walking towards the elevator.

We didn't say anything, only smiling stupidly to ourselves, until we got to the upper floor.

"Nice sweater." Steve said, clearly happy to see me wear something he gave me.

"This old thing." He chuckled as we went over to the coffee table where the food was laid out before us, taking our seats as we waited for the others to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

We didn't see much of each other after that, only at dinner or when we passed one another in the corridor. I spent most of my days with Natasha, she was trying to ready me for future events and the others had all been set other things to do. Thor was helping Tony and Bruce try and develop something that could protect the team from Loki's weaponry; they had discovered that it was a very dark piece of magic that was inside the weapon. It could kill slowly, weakening the victim, the only thing to stop it was to have the one who cast it reverse it, and how could we get Loki to do that?

Fury called us together a couple of weeks after the kiss, urgently. Steve and I sat next to one another on the couch, he wore a cream pair of suit trousers and a light blue shirt, I wore my black jeans with red ballet pumps and a white shirt with the Jurassic Park logo on the front. Pepper and Tony sat on the other end. Bruce reclined back in the armchair, Thor and Natasha leant against the window, the God seemed to enjoy being there. Clint came in with Nick Fury and the other agents, including Maria Hill who I'd only recently been introduced to by the Black Widow.

"Good morning team," he observed us and continued, "the reason I've finally been able to call you all together is that there has been a revelation in the future plans of Loki, and we will be present when that will take place. They are low on supplies; he has increased his followers and has almost successfully created an army. We have been able to tap into a series of conversations, revealing the where abouts of their future mass break in."

"But it's not here," Tony asked, "I just want to make this point clear, because I don't want to rebuild again."

"No Tony" Fury sighed, "There's a base, not many of the people know about it, owned by the army, south of here. It's mainly built under ground."

"I'm sorry," I cut it, Steve shifted in his seat, turning his body towards me, "Does everyone around here have to keep their 'secret hideouts' underground?" I saw Cap smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't." Stark put his hand up.

"This is hardly a secret Tony."

"She's got a point." Pepper grinned.

"She does." He replied.

"Anyway, next week, December third, after lights out, they will break in and steal what they can. There will be ten infiltrators. We need to stop them. And do whatever we can to get information about where they are now or where they plan on attacking next."

"Who do you think would be best to attempt this mission?" Thor glanced at me, concerned.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain, Mr Stark, you and Agent Barton." Fury approached Bruce, "Now is not the time to invite Hulk, I'm sorry but it's still too risky for a mission like this."

"I understand," he nodded, "save him for a rainy day eh?" he ran a hand through his hair, smiling modestly.

"What about me?" I asked. They all exchanged looks that I didn't like, clearly all remembering that I was an endangered member of the team "Seriously, what will I be doing?"

"We appreciate all the work you've been putting into training and the way you have approached your situation but we can't risk all the work over the past few weeks, we can't let Loki get you." Fury was watching me as the disappointment washed over me, slightly offended that, if anything, I'd been a burden in my time at the Tower.

"What Agent Fury is trying to say," Steve's eyes were dark, he was frowning at the director, "We don't want you to get hurt. If Loki wants you for something, I'm-we're going to keep you safe." I nodded slowly almost forgetting others were around me.

There was a long pause and I waited for someone to break the silence.

"Are we finished?" Tony stood.

"We'll start on the plan as soon as possible to bringing down their mission." Cap waited for me to stand before we all headed for the door, "Fury, does that sound good to you?"

"All those involved, meet in here tomorrow, three o'clock, and we'll devise a plan." The meeting was over.

Steve walked me down the hallway, "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"I know," I whined, "I've been spending so much time training, Natasha has had me exercising every morning when I wake up. I'm so achy that my muscles, if you pulled up the skin back, would not look like muscles but more like bruised, wheezing lumps clinging off my bones, crying for help."

"It'll pay off," he smiled, brushing his hand down my arm.

"Are you hungry?" I enquired, I hadn't eaten yet and morning hunger was one of the worst of all, the emptiness when your food had disappeared from the night before… slightly sickening

"A little."

"Do you want to eat breakfast out today?"

"That'd be great."

We took the lift down to our correct floors; his room was on a different level. It turned out that Tony did have my coat still; I'd rescued it just in time before it was thrown into lost property where it'd probably get stolen like most things that met its doom down there.

We met on the CEO level, and took the employee elevator down into the lobby, "I'm going to take you to a little café," I grinned grabbing his hand as I tried to pull my coat on whilst we went. Steve took it from me, stopping us and held it up for me to slip my arms into, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He took my hand again and we left the Tower.

I sort of remembered where to go and trailed him along behind me as I looked madly for signs I was going the right way. When we finally got there, Steve chuckled, making me come to halt, "I know this place."

"I was here with Terry," I got him moving again and we went in, he held the door open for me, which always made me beam, "The last time I was here, I wanted to know if I was allowed to marry their chocolate fudge cake." There was something about Steve's nature that was very accepting of the way I acted, the things I said. I loved it, he didn't question me often, he sometimes went along with it and it always cheered me up seeing him smile after I said it.

The café wasn't as busy as last time, so we went up and ordered, paying up front, coffee, tea, a chocolate croissant for me and a blueberry muffin for Steve, taking the tray over to our table, the same one me and Terry were at last time. Steve returned the tray after putting our stuff down and took the seat opposite me.

"I never saw you as a blueberry muffin kind of guy." He was picking it apart and grinning, popping a piece into his mouth.

Raising his eye brows, pleasantly surprised, he exclaimed "This _is_ good," he swallowed and picked up another piece, "These things are delicious; I've got a sweet tooth." He motioned towards my tea, "You're quite the stereotype."

"I hate coffee." I exclaimed, "I can't stand the stuff. It tastes like dirt and bitterness."

He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "Tea and croissants, America and Europe combined over breakfast."

I was shredding my croissant to pieces, we were being watched by the few customers present, and I think a couple recognised Steve because there were some hushed discussions. I looked at him as he took a sip of his coffee, glancing out of the window at the Tower, admiring his hands, his fingers were long, slim and pale, and they were so soft. I wanted to reach across the table and take them in mine, just to have the feel of them again. Instead I wiped of the remnants of chocolate ad pastry from my fingers with the paper napkins on our table.

I rested my head on my hand and with my other hand, had a sip of my own tea.

"What?" he said smiling, brushing crumbs from his lips.

"Nothing" I replied softly.

We'd both finished our food now, and I took a big gulp of my tea.

"I really want to go with you guys next week." I drying my top lip of tea, now staring out the window at the street beside us. He remained silent, his eyes burning into me. When I finally looked into them, I recognized the understanding in them, his forehead crinkled. He picked up a napkin and began to clean his hands off too.

"You done?" I asked. He nodded and we got up and left.

Steve edged his way closer to me, brushing his fingers with mine and the entwining them together, caressing my hand with his thumb when we waited at traffic lights. People did look at him a lot, perhaps his stature was a big eye catcher, he was a big build and he was handsome. I would have noticed him in a crowded street that was for sure.

The rest of our day when we returned to the Tower consisted of not seeing each other again; I was basically left to do nothing so I wandered. When I was back in my room I decided to check my phone which had sat in its charger for a few days now. There was a missed call from this morning; I really should've taken it with me.

I didn't know the number but they left a message. Listening to it I heard a female voice, "Sorry we missed you, this is Sophie Mackintosh of Birch Books. We wanted to let you know that we loved your story and would like you to come in sometime next week to discuss it further. Call back as soon as you can" The message ended, my heart stopped, and I stared at the screen of the phone in complete shock. I'd done it, I'd really done it. I tried to compose myself as I scrabbled to find the re-dial option.

By the third ring the phone was answered, it was Sophie.

"Hello, Birch Books publishing, how may I help you?"

"This is Kimberly Harlington, you rang earlier."

"Oh Miss Harlington, I'm glad you got back to us so soon. Like I said we loved it and I was wondering maybe a meeting next week, Monday maybe? Eleven o'clock?"

"Sounds great, um, what does this meeting involve?" I wandered over to the window looking out over the city.

"It's just to recognize your demands, sign contracts letting the public respect your rights and your characters. And to help choose a design for the cover which will be ready next week to view. We want be sure that it is exactly how _you _want it."

"Uh huh," I was smiling brightly, "the editors won't change anything?"

"Like I said, we loved it. What's to change?"

"Thank you so much, this is just brilliant."

"I'm glad you're pleased, I must go now but we will meet Monday, eleven o'clock."

"Eleven."

"Have a nice day."

"And you." And I hung up, screaming wildly. "YES!" I danced around the room, leaping like a ballerina to the door where rushed down the hallway to find someone to tell. Bruce was passing by and I grabbed his arm,

"What?" he asked, laughing a little.

"I'm getting published." I shimmied, "I've waited to get published and here I am." I threw my arms around him, not able to control myself anymore.

"Congratulations," he pulled away, "I didn't know you we're a writer."

"I don't bring it up often." I grinned, looking about myself, relaxing a little.

"This is great, something good's finally happening." he nodded, then sighed, "Seriously I'm so pleased for you but I have to get back. Tony and I are trying to make vests to deflect the shot." He rushed off.

I called after him, "See you later!" and returned to my room, picking up a book from the shelf and laying on my bed. But I couldn't read it; I was so excited, daydreaming about what it would look like. _At last_, I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

They were all at the meeting that Bruce and we weren't invited to. So I sat on a stool in the lab watching him put together another protective vest. Today I was wearing grey jeans with a Harry Potter (lightning scar logo) t shirt and electric blue sneakers. I had the hoodie Cap gave me on, not zipped up, warm and baggy. I updated him on me and Steve and all Fury has had me doing, he listened although I'm sure he didn't want to hear it, he didn't complain.

"I haven't told him yet, about the book." I plaited a bit of my hair, my legs swinging.

"Why not?" he picked up glue to mould the metal together.

"I haven't seen him, it's so hard to know where anyone is around- ugh what is that smell?" I coughed, waving my hand in front of my nose trying to waft it away.

Bruce looked at me confused, frowning and then realised, "It's this glue. Tony has us use it. It's the best but it stinks."

"It smells like cheese and death." I crinkled my nose trying to withstand it.

"I'm used to it," he sighed, "Can you hold this whilst I attach this layer?" Bruce beckoned me over and hopped out of my chair. He showed me where to hold and he eased the glue on with the glue gun. Moving to the other side of the work station I leaned on it and watched him complete the vest.

"One left to go." he smiled successfully, getting together some more to make another, "These are only prototypes and next week will have to be a test opportunity. They better not rely on them"

I ran a hand through my hair and huffed.

"What is it?" he glance across the table at me.

I deliberated my words and finally said, "Does it upset you that you're staying behind?"

Putting the materials in his hands down, he leaned forward, resting his head on his hand, "At first. I don't like being useless, but I'm doing what I can to help." He shrugged , "Are you upset?"

"A bit."

"You feel like you wasted time training?" now that he said, I did feel like that, with other things too.

"Yeah." I said nodding, "And because I'm an outsider to the team, well I'm not really part of the team, I am just a burden to you."

"You're not a burden." He grinned returning to his work.

"I'm England, walking in on everything with my movie t-shirts and sneakers, adding a new layer to the issues that S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to deal with." I pulled at my top, motioning to it, "By the way, you a fan?"

"Harry Potter, I'm never saw the last one."

I gasped in mock horror, and shook my head, ashamed of him, "When all this over you will watch it with me, and you will accept me as I curl up on the floor and cry myself to sleep when it's over."

Bruce was chuckling, "You really made a lasting impression when I first met you."

"A good one?"

"A painful one." He scoffed. I snorted and went round to pat his shoulder,

"I really am sorry for doing that, my feet were aching and I was trying to get my shoe back on."

"What you said about me being a hero, it was good to hear." His face went serious and I put an arm around his shoulder.

"You are, even now you're determined on making sure your friends are safe when you won't be there for them." he smiled gratefully and I returned to my seat at the stool.

"Are you not worried about me turning into the Hulk?" Bruce asked after a brief silence.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Really?"

"Am I that annoying to drive you to that?"

"Nawh," he waved my statement away and sat on a stool across the room for a rest, taking a sip of his orange juice on his desk space.

Tony strolled into the room, saw me and Bruce sitting and said, "Kim, are you gossiping with my scientist?" He took over what Bruce had left out, "This is the last one?"

"Yeah, hopefully your suit should be defended enough but I'm not sure. You might have to wear one of these over it." Tony made a face and began gluing.

"Jeez Tony," I coughed at the sudden blast of the smell, "Could you try and make it smell like roses?"

"Why don't you get a peg?"

I laughed, trying to fight the stink.

We left the lab at dinner, having spent the rest of the afternoon joking around. My stomach hurt from Tony having me and Bruce in stitches, telling me funny anecdotes from his life. Even he was smiling brightly as he reminisced.

We were sharing stories and bad puns the whole time, and I'd never had so much fun hanging out with scientists. The children good at science back when I was in school were all really boring; there was a huge divide between us.

Upstairs I took a seat in the armchair this time, someone had brought in a couple of extra chairs, Tony and Bruce were on the couch; Pepper came in with the Indian take away bags and piled them up on the glass coffee table in the centre of the room. She disappeared into the kitchen off one of the doors off the room and came back with cutlery and plates. Kneeling beside Tony's leg she tried to neaten up the appearance of the table, taking out the pots of rice and curries and discarding the bags beside her.

Natasha came in and took a seat beside Bruce, smiling to him as she readied herself to attack the food. Thor and Steve came in together with Clint close behind. Cap wore grey suit trousers today with a green plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. Hawkeye slid next to Natasha also ready for food whilst the others sat in the additional chairs supplied; we were all circled around the coffee table.

"Okay, tuck in." Pepper welcomed us with swift stroke of her hand and everyone grabbed a plate, trying to get rice onto our plates, grabbing onion bhajis, naan bread.

"This is delicious," Thor said after we all settled back, balancing his plate in his hand, fork ready to shovel more in, "The flavour is powerful."

I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to bring up that I was published; I was intent on telling Steve personally before anyone else. He had faith in me, he needed to know.

It came to an end and most of them excused themselves, leaving me, Pepper and Tony; I was reclined in my chair rubbing my stomach, full up, "Do you want me to help clear up?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry about it; I'll just put them in the dishwasher." Pepper gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen, with a clatter as she put them away to be washed.

I yawned and forced myself onto my feet, stretching, "I'm going to bed, thanks for dinner." I called to her.

"No problem!" she called back.

"Goodnight Tony," he was lying across the couch, a hand on his stomach.

"Night night." He said shielding his eyes.

I returned to my room and read a little before I finally dozed off.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up at one in the morning; there wasn't much noise, just the whirring of electricity. Yet I couldn't get back to sleep, I kept thinking about talking to Steve.

Giving into my thoughts, I rolled out of bed and slid on the hoodie again, it had become quite the 'security blanket' to me. Tonight I was wearing a pair of fuchsia bed socks with a different pair of black pyjama bottoms and a grey and pink striped vest.

I wandered out, shutting my door quietly behind me and making my way to the emergency stairs. I didn't want to wake everyone up with the hum of the elevator. I worked out where his room was, because Tony had given him his own part of the Avengers Mansion, where it was slightly out of its time. There was a sitting area and a little kitchen I had to pass through, practically a bedsit, before I found his bedroom and knocked lightly at the door.

Pushing the latch down, I poked my head inside. He hadn't pulled the blinds, the moon in the clear sky flooding an eerie light into the room. "Steve?"

I saw him prop himself up on his elbows, squinting, "Kim? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, did I wake you?" I shut the door gently, it clicked and I made my way over to him. I kneeled beside his bed, at the pillow end, resting my head on my arms, looking up at him. I could see him very well from the natural light in the sky.

"No, I've been up a while." He ran a hand through his hair; his eyes were a beautiful, misty blue in the night shine. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." He rolled onto his side, leaning his head in his hand, watching me as I spoke, "I wanted to tell you something." I murmured.

"What?" he was grinning at me, his face bright and interested.

Excited, I beamed, "I got a phone call the other day, from Birch Books, the Publishers." His eye brows rose in surprise, "They want to publish my book."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you. You didn't lose faith!" he sat up, "We have to celebrate!"

I got on my feet and backed away as Steve rolled out of bed, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pyjama trousers.

His feet bare, we walked out of the bedroom and across the sitting area, over to a little table and chair set, pine wood I thought. He went over to the mini fridge on the generally bare counter and opened it, removing a boxed cake from it. I gasped, recognising the chocolate and fudge combination before me and clapped my hands, "Captain America, my hero!"

He smiled charmingly and removed its wrappings, sliding it onto a plate and putting in the microwave oven. Leaning back on the counter, facing me as I took a seat at the table he said, "Technology today is brilliant." Signalling to the humming oven."

"Why do you have cake?" I said distantly, watching it revolve.

"I remembered what you said about the cake, and asked Pepper if she could get me one, she was happy to. And she suggested I reheat it, said you'd love it."

"Always listen to Pepper." I nodded appreciatively. There was a ding and he removed it, placing it in front of me, chocolate oozing thickly, slowly down the sides. Licking my lips, waiting patiently for Steve to get some plates and cut me a slice.

He made the first line down the cake and, glancing at me, moved the knife around stopping it at a small slice, "This much?" I shook my head and kept shaking it until the slice was about a fifth of the cake. Using the knife as a platform, he airlifted it onto my plate, sucking the chocolate off his fingers that had discreetly gotten all over them.

Watching him serving me cake was so amazing, his delicate moves, his attentiveness to what I liked. He handed me a fork and served himself a piece the same size as mine, and then took a seat opposite me, cake at the centre of the table.

We dug in, "What a way to celebrate." I beamed in between bites. "You're a star."

When he'd finished he went over to the kettle and boiled it, getting some blue mugs from the cupboards. His little kitchen was very cute indeed. He took an unopened pot of hot chocolate powder off the side and held it up. I nodded, impressed by what he was supplying.

"Pepper got this for me too, I haven't slept much and she said it was better than any medication." He served it up, perhaps putting a little too much powder into them, I wasn't complaining. The more chocolate, the better.

Steve took my empty plate from me and replaced it with the frothing mug, thick and steaming. "Thank you, why haven't you been sleeping?" I took a sip, wrapping the hoodie closer around me.

He massaged his forehead and blew on his own drink, heaving a sigh, "I've just had more trouble than I thought adjusting to the modern world."

"I think you're doing wonderfully," I frowned.

"Well, uh, let's just say that the past is still with me." he took a deep gulp of the chocolate, "But come on, we're celebrating. When are you meeting with them?"

"Monday," I ran a hand through my hair, "Steve, talk to me, you can you know?"

"I do."

"No, _talk_, what's hurting you?"

"What I left behind." he growled. I looked at him in disbelief, surprised by his tone. We remained in silence, both hurriedly trying to finish our drinks.

At last I pushed my chair back, it groaned along the floor, "I'm sorry for prying." Reaching across the table, Steve grabbed my wrist, "Don't go."

He got up and led me to his room, grabbing a little multi-purpose remote control, turning on the lights above us. He crossed the room whilst I sat on the end of his bed, mine was only queen sized, his was California King, and I'd never seen one so massive. I had to fight the urge to use it as a trampoline.

Returning to sit close beside me, he handed me a circular, metal, pot. "This is one of the few things I had with me when I was found in the ice."

I unhooked it open and found it was a small compass. In the other half was a black and white picture of a dark haired woman. Her features were strong and striking, she was beautiful.

"Who is she?" I asked gently, handing it back to him, open. He stared at the picture, his gaze dark and mournful.

"Peggy Carter," his voice was low, pained, "The last person I spoke to before I crashed."

I didn't know what to say, there was a feeling of intrusion if I spoke, like his memories would vanish. It hurt that he wasn't angry, that he didn't throw things across the room or kick me out, because this deep sadness he felt wouldn't pass if he retaliated to it. I think he knew that he could do nothing about the emptiness the whole time he'd been back in society.

"You know, we had a date," he sighed, he stroked the picture with his thumb, "she was going to teach me to dance." He shut the compass, squeezing his hand tightly around it. "Peggy cared all along, from the moment I met her." He went to place it back where it sat on the shelf, then returned beside me. "I dream about her every night, the last thing she said to me. The memory replays in my head. I knew what was gonna happen and I wasn't scared that I would die… I was scared to never see her again, to leave her." Watching him, his eyes distant hurt me immensely. I slid to the floor and kneeled in front of him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close to me, protectively. His head on my shoulder, his hands slowly hugged me back, warily.

As though desperate not to let go he held me tighter, his hands grabbed bunches of my hoodie, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. My eyes shut, pained by his heartache, his breathing heavy, as though he was trying to calm himself from an internal panic.

He pulled back to look at me, I reached out and shifted his hair gently off his forehead, feeling its softness as it brushed past by my fingertips. Staring intently, he placed a hand on my jaw, caressing my cheek with his thumb and leant in to me. His lips locking with mine, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and moving my right hand down softly, I began to play with his t-shirt collar idly between my fingers and thumb.

This kiss was different from our first, it was firmer, gentle but determined. Now his hands were travelling, tracing my spine, down to my hips and then back up, feeling my sides, my waist, pulling me into the vice of his arms. My body pressed against his, his mouth taking my lower lip between his own, and then trailing kisses along my jaw.

I felt his warm breath on my collar bone as he sighed, resting his head in the crook of my neck, rubbing a small part of my back; whenever he did that with his thumb, I felt so comforted, the gesture caring and delicate.

"Don't go anywhere, Kim." He murmured. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck, cradling him to me.

"I won't."

After switching the lights off, Steve and I curled up on the bed, basking in the moonlight, my hand on his chest, finding comfort from each other's being. We didn't talk anymore that night; no more needed to be said. Slowly drifting off, I could feel his breathing become deep as at last he slept, the warmth of him making me follow soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

My meeting with Birch Books went incredibly well, the book would receive a mass market release in February of next year. Bruce went with me and we took a cab back to the Tower, the future, if we survived Loki's attack looked brighter.

That evening, after dinner, I was in Steve's sitting room, lying across the couch, reading my battered copy of Du Mauriers 'Jamaica Inn', with my feet up, waiting for him to get back from preparation for tomorrow night with the team. I was wearing socks that were designed to look like dogs' heads, with blue jeans and red and blue plaid shirt with a black vest underneath.

Although I'd read the book many times, it was one of my favourites, it never failed to leave me breathless when Jem appeared at Marys bedroom window. She was locked up by her uncle and he spoke to her from the roof of the porch. It was so romantic and ever since I first read it, a good ten years or so ago, I always wanted that to happen. To have a man who cared for me dearly to show up at my window in the dead of night. There was something so much more appealing about a love story years ago, more innocent, the passion came with love not lust.

Steve's mind functioned like this; I admired him his morals and beliefs. I'd never met a man like him because honestly, he was a man out of his time and no man today would show the kind of respect he did for women or anyone actually. The only time he'd been rude was in retaliation to someone else…like Tony.

He kissed me, held me in his arms but nothing more, I loved his sensitivity and yet he didn't cry, he noticed things and that was enough. He knew exactly how to speak to me if I was upset and understand why I was. He took care.

I wanted to spend the evening with him because I knew tomorrow would be hectic; I just wanted to hang around with him before we had to sleep. I loved his company.

It was a couple of hours before he came in, dressed in his usual casual clothing. I lowered the book and said as seriously as I could in an aristocratic, English bond villain way "Captain, I've been expecting you."

Steve grinned, coming around the sofa, using the back of the sofa for support as he leaned over me and kissed me, relieved to see me. "What are you reading?" he said, going into the kitchen and preparing hot chocolate for us. It was becoming a thing.

"Jamaica Inn. Do you know it?" watching him while he stirred the drinks.

"Who's it by? I may have read it?" he said, the metal tea spoons clanging on the kitchen surface.

"Du Maurier?"

"Is that the one with the dead wife because that's great?"

"No that's 'Rebecca'. This is set in the pub, with the smugglers." I said as he sat the mug on the coffee table beside me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He returned to the kitchen, listening to me as he leaned back on the counter, his strong arms crossed. "I don't think I have read it then." He picked up his mug and sipped it, staring out the window; it was cloudy again that night.

"When did you read these?" I sat the book beside the mug, sitting up and drinking the chocolate.

"Before Loki came back, I had a lot of time on my hands." He smiled at me, the blue in his eyes piercing, even from across the room.

"It's nice to know that you're not bothered by reading 'female' literature." I said, tucking my legs in, watching him, forever fascinated by his handsome face and modest charm.

"Of course not, why should I be? I read your book didn't I? By the way, how did that meeting go?" he wandered around the room and settled at the floor-to-ceiling windows; drink in his hand, to look out over Manhattan.

"It went well, it's going to be released next year." I shuddered, not entirely sure why. I had a bad feeling; it washed over me, consuming my mind with worry. Something felt wrong about their mission and suddenly it seemed like I needed stop them going.

I got up and went over to him, getting on to my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms embraced me, and he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Steve, when are you leaving tomorrow?" my voice was hushed, strained, scared.

"Nine, the base they're going to is only guarded by a few, most have homes on the surrounding land. We wait for them; but we have to be there before them." he lifted his head, speaking to my face. I shook my head, thinking to myself, concerned about Cap, "What?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't…you know?"

"No…" he shook his head, his brow knotting together, confused.

"Something feels wrong, that's all I can say." I shrugged.

Steve started laughing, and kissed me lightly before saying, "Kim, you're just worried, it's okay. This is a huge mission; don't get all shook up about it." His lips met mine again, his mouth caressing every nerve. Deep and passionate, he ran a hand through my hair and walked me backwards to the couch.

I felt about as I edged my way to sit back, he over me, our mouths not separating. He was making the most of what he could do, never demanding for more from me, it wasn't what he believed and I was the one to appreciate that. However I could sense his unease about the next day.

His weight wasn't on me, his knee on the seat and his right hand holding him above me by clinging to the arm rest my head was on. Our lips were pressed hard together, I couldn't help but smirk, pulling his face closer to me, my hands either side of his face. They moved to his chest, and feeling the muscle there, encircled him, feeling the strength of his back, his shoulder blades, running my fingers up and down his spine.

"Hey Steve, you here?" the voice was close; they'd just left the elevator. I could hear it was Natasha, and her walk was quick. Cap groaned pulling away; I glared at him, tucking my arms back beneath him, trying to push his rock hard body away. He grinned and gave me a quick kiss before pushing off the couch, picking up my empty mug of hot chocolate.

Black Widow came in as he ended our moment, pulling away from me, walking to the kitchen. I was sitting up, crossing my legs where I was, fixing the knots in my hair.

She stood in the room; one of Bruce and Tony's protective vests in her other, looking between the two of us, straight-faced with a glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

"Natasha." He nodded towards her, hands on his hip, looking tall and authoritative.

"Hello," I smiled, my voice breaking a little in the middle of the word. "No training tomorrow?" I straightened my shirt.

"You've found your way out of it this time." She smirked, "I'm going to miss it though, you're a fun opponent."

I laughed, nodding, "It helps me focus on defence; I love to converse."

"We know," she grinned then approached Steve, "Here, Bruce wanted you to try this on, it has to fit." He took it, strapping himself into it. "How does it feel?"

"It's just right," he smiled politely, "Thanks."

"We don't want those guns taking down our Captain." She turned away to leave, "Keep hold of that, don't forget it tomorrow." She left then.

Steve went into his bedroom, I heard his walk-in-wardrobe doors open and the hum as the compartment in the back where his suit was kept was exposed. He'd put it away, returning, his brow creased. He was worried, and he couldn't deny it.

"Come here, Cap!" I smiled, opening my arms wide. His face lit up again and allowed me to hug him as he sat next to me.

Enjoying our evening, cuddled up on his couch, we were talking about everything and nothing; wanting to have a night of no concerns.

/ Bruce, Pepper and I stood side by side as the team, in full outfit, their vests on under them, made the last preparations. Steve's hood was down, his vibrant blue suit well-fitting and complimentary to his figure. It was an inappropriate time but his butt looked so good… It was becoming a series of repeated involuntary glances. I hoped no one noticed.

Natasha was preparing ammo, checking if her hand guns were loaded, Clint stocking up his arrows. Tony strutted around, his helmet off, mock stretching. He put an arm around Peppers waist, whispering something in her ear after which she pulled a face and smacked him away, trying not to laugh and encourage him more.

Fury and Maria Hill tried to go over the plan again, giving up on the attention of Tony, who I could tell was listening but enjoyed not showing it. "We got it? No straying from the mission, don't get caught and don't do anything stupid."

Thor was in his red cloak, he wore the usual, his hammer in his hand. I smiled reassuringly to all of them and approached Steve when Fury had finished speaking. Straightening out his suit collar, and brushing back his hair, I couldn't help but fuss over him. "You guys stay alive." I said aloud to everyone, then to Steve, "Looking Good Cap."

"Stay safe." He said, brushing my own hair behind my ear.

"Stealing my lines." I put my hand to his cheek, him grinning widely and returned to Bruce's side,

"I'm coming back." he waved to me and they all headed to the elevator up to the roof, where the Avengers jet was situated.

The door shut, Fury and his agents disappearing to the command room where they could keep contact with the aircraft, Pepper went with them. Bruce headed that way but I grabbed his arm.

Surprised, forehead creased, he looked at me in disbelief, "What?"

"Cover for me!" and I grabbed the last vest, one of the guns and a holster that Natasha hadn't chosen to take with her, sprinting off, hearing him calling to me to "Stop!" knowing what my intentions were. I hurried up the emergency stairs out on to the roof where, whilst pulling on the vest, I saw the aircraft getting ready to take off. I was wearing kind of appropriate clothes; I'd been planning this, mentally, since last night while Steve slept peacefully. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, not my preferred jean style but they looked good in my knee-high, flat-soled black boots that I'd never had the chance to wear…until now. My top that evening was a long sleeved navy blue top with the 'E.T' iconic movie-still on the front. This was covered by Bruce's protective vest so it didn't matter so much about what was on the t-shirt, even though it was amazing.

Sneaking, staying low as I went around the back of the ship, the platform ramp rising up into the ship, I went to the hatch that I knew was the emergency escape. This led into the medical room of the ship, with a toilet off another door inside here. The craft was small but even heroes had to go.

I grabbed the two handles and jolted it clockwise to unlock it, pushing it up and out of the way whilst I climbed through. Just as I got in, the vehicle lifted off.

Sliding it back into place, I looked around, getting to my feet. I hadn't put the holster on properly and did this now, checking the gun for ammo. There was another clip in a pocket attached to the belt-like thing, feeling relieved when I noticed it. I hadn't enjoyed the shooting range sessions as much as the physical combat, mainly because I didn't like how loud the guns were. I never failed to jump and yet Natasha stayed so calm.

I knew she was driving it now, Clint posing as co-pilot. I knew the other three were just standing around, waiting to reach the destination. I hadn't thought of the bit in-between getting on the ship and the fight sequences I played out in my mind, where I beat all of Loki's followers up and won the praise and affection of the entire world, so I wasn't sure how to reveal my presence.

Searching for somewhere to lurk while I thought the situation through, I was caught off guard. The door slid open and the toilet was too far to go and hide, so I just stood on the spot like a deer in headlights.

In walked Thor, he seemed strained, the situation with his brother hurt him a lot, and I guessed the reason he came in was because he needed some time to think as well. He saw me and froze, the door sliding shut behind him, his surprise evident on his face.

"How did you get here Miss Harlington? This is not the place for you?" he had his hammer in his hand still, but his voice was soft.

"I couldn't let this team go without me, this is my fight too. I need to help." I whispered, not sure if any of the others had super-hearing. Thor considered this answer, and looked me up and down for a moment. Then he stood close in front of me.

"I understand. I've seen you're abilities; you are able to fend for yourself. I have every faith in this. Your gender does not concern me; you are a great fighter for the little time you have had to prepare. You have my word, I will not allow them to send you away from this." He crossed his fist over his heart and the other he placed on my shoulder, "We all have our disputes with Loki, my brother has angered everyone present on this ship. You have a right to fight." He smiled distantly, and backed away from me.

"Thank you, Thor." I sighed, "But can you not tell the others I'm here yet, I'm trying to think of ways to let them know." Running a hand through my hair, considering maybe jumping out of the ship after they've left it yelling "Surprise!"… I wasn't sure how well that'd go down (well no way seemed to work in my head).

"Of course, I do not betray the trust of a friend." And he left the room. I smiled, watching him, happy to have made a relationship with him. It was easier than it seemed.

No one else would go in, I'm sure Thor was secretly minding the door while I thought over all my plans, so I sat on the bench by it. However I could hear voices outside, and once again was unable to get out in time before it opened again.

"We all need a healing serum with us, it's not just magic we-re" Steve was walking through, his voice booming as he commanded Thor, annoyed that he was not letting him by. He stopped where he was when he saw me, just off my seat in a desperate attempt to hide. I couldn't describe the expression on his face but I could tell he was furious.


	16. Chapter 16

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the main area of the ship. Thor appeared ashamed as Steve turned me around roughly to face him, shutting the medical room door behind him. Clint and Natasha glanced behind to see me, shocked, not able to see what was going on for long but listening the entire time. Tony looked at me and shook his head, staring at me with a fatherly concern.

Disappointment, frustration, terror, fury crossed Steve's eyes, I felt sick to my stomach seeing the emotions flash over and over in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled

"I wanted to help-"

"You disobeyed orders!"

"You knew I wouldn't sit around and wait for you to come back!" I screeched.

"I thought you had sense! This is a mission, not a day trip to a fun fair; this isn't a game, Kimberly!"

"Guys', time to calm down-" Stark tried to step between us but he held a hand out to stop him, not ready for this to be finished. I wasn't leaving it there either.

"I'm not a damsel Steve; I kicked your arse before. How do you think I'll do against Loki's human army?"

"They're not just any old people" his hands were clenched into tight fists, "And you aren't ready to face it!"

"You know, you can be a real di-"

"Okay," Tony cut me off; Steve's eyes narrowed knowing what I was going to say. "Come on Kim. Let's just take a chill pill and enjoy the rest of the ride."

"She is fighter like us," Thor said to Cap calmly, "She deserves to join us."

"She was given orders to stay behind, she went against that-"

There was a groan and the ship shook, I grasped to Tony, losing my balance. Everyone was shaken as another blast to us rocked everything, the entire jet beginning to tumult down. Clint and Natasha were battling trying to return us to its original position but it was hopeless, we were going to crash.  
Steve struggled up to the cockpit, "What hit us?" he shouted over the roar of the craft picking up speed as it descended.

"I don't' know?" Natasha grasped, fearfully to the controls.

"It didn't come up! But I think someone knew we were coming. Everyone strap in!" Clint was buckling himself into the seats, and reached over to deal with his companions' belt. Steve turned away from them, looking at us clinging to the walls. However we were travelling faster than even our pilots knew and as we were knocked again, tipping the ship to the left, the other two knocked down, Thor grabbed me and shielded me with his body, holding me close.

Then the crash happened and I'd never heard such a sound. The screech of the metal creasing and changing shape around us, ringing in my ears. It was deafening. Me and my companion were slid into the back of the pilot seats, now on our sides. He made a little "Oof" sound as my body was forced harder against his on impact.

We remained on the floor, recovering from the attack, I blinked trying to clear the dizziness, and before me I could see Tony leaning on the bench, his face twisted in pain. Steve was opposite; face down on the floor of the air-craft, groaning.

Clint and Natasha, I could hear, were unbuckling themselves out of their seats, their movements didn't sound rushed.

"Is everyone okay?" Hawkeye called out. We all grunted in response, I rolled out of Thors arms, and lay on my back looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks Thor." I wheezed.

"It was my pleasure." He got up onto his feet and went over to Tony who held out his hand to be pulled up, seeing that the Iron Man suit was feeling heavier for him than usual.

"That was like Texas all over again." He stretched, trying to loosen up again.

Captain and I got up at the same time; I used the head rest of the seat for support and ran a hand through my hair. Natasha and her co-pilot were getting out their seats and Steve supported himself on his knees, still surprised by the attack. She went over to pat his back and he straightened up, pulling his hood on to complete the outfit.

"They might try and find this wreckage so everyone, get your weapons, Clint go and get some healing serums." He picked up his shield, and when Hawkeye came back he distributed a little bottle to everyone.

The platform door wouldn't open; the systems had malfunctioned in the crash so Thor smashed through with a sturdy front kick. We stepped out into the chilled night air; I shivered moving closer to Thor.

Tony put his helmet on and glanced around the woodland terrain we had landed in. The pine smell was a strange relaxer to me.  
"We're not far from the base," Natasha said as she walked along, our little pack following. I stayed as far from Steve as I could, walking between Tony and the God.

"Hey Spandex, the plan was going to fail no matter what," Stark said, I looked at Cap who was intent on ignoring me no matter what.

"We'll do what we can."

"It'll turn into a game of manhunt; we can't follow the original idea because now they know we're here." Clint was scanning the dark forests, multi-tasking well.

"So basically we'll have to go in there like, Western style? As long as I get to be Butch Cassidy." Tony put his hand up to claim the title.

"Only if I get to be the Sundance kid," I was fully serious; making sure no one else was taking the part. I wanted to be Sundance.

"You can't be Sundance," Natasha said, amusement in her tone, calling back to us, "You have to be good with a gun, and I've seen you Kim."

"Who am I then?"

"Well, Clint is more a Sundance, he's got the best shot; I want to be The Lone Ranger."

"Who would I be if you are giving yourself new aliases?" Thor said grinning, the troubles ahead slipping from almost everyone's mind for a bit.

"Oh you'd be The Cisco Kid." Tony stated it like it was obvious.

"Who?"

"He was a foreigner."

"And Me?" I asked looking around.

"Uh, Tonto?"

"What? A side kick?"

"A helpful sidekick." Tony patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Can you take this more seriously?" Steve barked; he was taking his anger out on the others too, perhaps because they didn't see so much of a problem, "We need to get this right."

"Aww you're just upset you haven't been given a cowboy character. You can be Rooster; he doesn't know how to have a laugh either."

We opened out at a housing estate, with a cylinder like warehouses nearest to us. In there and beneath it was the base. We continued on, stealthier now. We were led to what appeared to be a guard house, not wanting to alert anyone. The wood we crashed into was owned by the army, a training space, so no fences had to be jumped, fortunately for me and the others, who wouldn't have enjoyed helping me over.

It seemed Fury commanded most of the staff who worked there in the evening to evacuate as it wasn't safe for them with the new threats. We were in, going down a long flight of stairs that we found in a room at the back of the guard house and ready to split up, going to the secret technology development level. I believe I overheard one of them saying that this space alone was the size of three football stadiums.

"Okay," Steve said in a hushed voice to us all, "They'll be coming soon; they know we're here and they probably have the same idea of splitting up. Natasha and Clint, you head to the west end. Thor, Tony to the east. Kim, you stay here, keep hidden and warn us if others come." He didn't look at me but looked out across the wide space around us, not even in a quarter of the base.

"No." I frowned, watching him. Furiously he snapped his head my way.

"I am you're superior and you will listen to me. Stay here" he hissed.

"I am your friend and I'm going with you."

He gave up and to the others he sighed, "Good luck." And they all rushed off, readying themselves, Tony actually flew overhead, with Thor sprinting along beside him. The other two were too good in their agent ways and I missed them as they disappeared in the opposite direction.

I struggled to keep up with Steve, he wouldn't wait for me but I refused to complain and tell him to slow down. He led us to our defence point, and I thought now was right to say something.

"You can't ignore me Steve," I sighed, finally coming to a stop, putting my hands on my hips, catching my breath.

"I'm not ignoring you; I just don't have anything else I can say to you." That hurt, he didn't even turn to look at me as he said this. "This way," he motioned me to follow with his hand and he sprinted up some metal stairs up onto a walkway above the room we were watching. There were glass caskets of weapons that were still in testing and machines were beneath us, all through the place. There were work stations and building equipment scattered over them. It looked easy to take things and that's why we were there.

"You know, I had to team up with you." following him as he tried to find the best place to surprise Loki's supporters.

"Why?" he asked, seeming tired.

"Well, Tony flies. Thor has thunder and lightning and if it hit me I wouldn't come out too good. Clint and Natasha are all about being unseen and I'm not good at hiding. I was the first to be found in hide-and-seek growing up." He found somewhere and we stopped, he crouched watching the entrance. I did the same, "You're the only one who I can kind of keep track of."

I heard him sigh, but he said nothing. I reached out to put a hand on his arm but was stopped by the sound of scurrying feet. Alert, Steve peered over the side, and then looked at me. I knew I looked scared and he nodded as if to confirm that they were here.


	17. Chapter 17

We didn't move, waiting to see how many were here before attacking. Two men and a woman snuck along beneath us, there didn't seem to be anything specific about their dress code accept the fact that they had the freaking looking guns strapped to their back.

I didn't want to move in case I alerted them. I was waiting for Steve do something but he just watched them. One of them excitedly rushed over to the glass cases, entering a password into a keypad on the wall beside them, which made the glass slide down into the floor.

"We've done it." one of the men giggled, another went to examine the tables whilst the other assisted in grabbing the technology.

At that moment, Steve jumped over the railing and down to the ground, standing in the way of the exit. I gasped and got up, looking right over the side.

The three of them looked surprised and tilted their heads up to see me. The man who'd opened the cases grinned malevolently and sprinted for the steps me and Steve had climbed, the other two closing in on him.

I could hear as the zap of their guns went off, being deflected by his shield, he was fighting them off now. They were difficult to get rid of, always coming back for more. I only had one to fight and it wouldn't be easy.

He approached, his stance ready to leap at me, laughing, beckoning me forward. I removed my gun from its sheath, firing once. He dodged the bullet and while I blinked at the bang, echoing through the room, he knocked it out of my hand and pinned me to the floor. A punch to the face left me dazed, and I spat, "Your manners are atrocious!"

He giggled, and was taken aback when I right-hooked him, not well but still pretty hard, then I was able to push him off me. I pinched his ear lobe and he grasped at it squealing in pain.

I got up and saw my gun had fallen from my hand behind me, lying on the walkway.

Hurrying over to it, I was caught by the hand of my attacker, his fingers pressing hard on my arm. Turning, he went for another strike to my face in the same place. I wasn't having that; I could feel the swelling already from the last blow. I caught his wrist and kicked him in the jewels, definitely affectively.

I retrieved the gun, and shot at him again. There was a clutter and peering over I saw Captain shoved over the work station, his shield falling from his grasp. My enemy was recovering and with the gun still pointed on him, aiming for his heart, I pulled the trigger. However I missed… Natasha was right. Fortunately I got him in the shoulder, harming the use of one of his arms.

"Hell Yes." I murmured, and then running back to the railing seeing Steve had retrieved his shield and was once again struggling to dodge their shots and beat off the woman whose ability in martial arts was terrifyingly good. I knew I needed to get one of these creatures back to the Tower, and I didn't need the gun to keep this man off me.

"Steve!" I yelled, he looked up briefly, "Here!" I threw my weapon down to him and he caught it with his free hand. I felt a karate chop in between my shoulder blades and wheezed, doubling over, only just catching myself before I went over the edge.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, pain wracking through me, and received a side kick into my gut.

"You little Sh-" I was punched in the face, the opposite side this time.

"I didn't quite catch that." Purred the man before me.

Slapping him pathetically across his cheek, I scurried away from him, preparing my defensive stance that Steve had taught me.

Ramming at me, wanting to bring me down again, I managed a forceful front kick that knocked him back. I went insane and beat his face repeatedly, back and forth between fists. He wasn't going down.

He staggered as he tried to knock me off my feet, sneaking his foot behind my knees, tripping me up. I stomped on his foot, heel digging in. As he stumbled away I side snap-kicked him, knocking him over the railing, he was not able to grasp at anything and fell on to the work stations. He lay unconscious, splayed over the equipment.

Steve hadn't taken any of them down yet and was becoming weaker; he was being kicked around the face every now and then by the woman. No one was allowed to hit Steve's face. The gun had not gone off yet but it looked like he'd hit her on the fore head with the butt of the gun, meanwhile trying to dodge shots from her teammate. I went as fast I could down the stairs to him.

The woman saw me and stepped away from Steve, who tried to gain his composure. "Don't lay another finger on the Captain," I hissed.

I caught Steve's gaze and motioned with my head to get him to deal with the guy with the gun. With a brief nod he fired a couple of shots his way and cowered behind a station as the other did, planning to get to him gradually.

"Bring it on you butt-kissing, psychotic, parasite!" I yelled, ready to beat her.

"Cute." She smiled menacingly, and before I knew it, she had grabbed my hair, pushing me towards a work station and shoving my head against it. She did this three times and I collapsed to the floor. Her strength was incredible as she grabbed my vest and pulled me up so my face was level with hers. Her knuckles were sharp and bony, not a blunt pain like the guy before when he hit me but agonising, sending nerves in a trail of pain, aching my brain.

The warm blood oozing from a split eye lid and my nose only made me feel queasy and I tried to support myself but the last strike was so quick and strong, that I fell back across the table. She let me go, and left me to lie motionless and with a new, terrible throbbing in my back where it struck the edge of the surface. I tried to get up but ended up rolling myself up into an attempted stand, feeling myself sway.

Drained of energy, I made my way towards her, stumbling and staggering. I didn't want to fall down; otherwise I wouldn't get up again.

Steve was bloodied and bruised, receiving blows as he tried to shoot at the man. At last he got him in the forehead, blood spraying out of his skull around the back. His eyes were opened, but were glassy; he collapsed to the floor, the electric/magic weapon clattering on to the floor beside him.

The woman was now ferocious in her attacks, jumping onto Steve's back, scratching at his face. His gun and shield were useless and he tried to get her off, slamming her into walls but stumbling helplessly.

I hobbled over and, grabbing a spanner off one of the tables, struck her in the shoulder with it and then again in the base of the spine. She fell back but was on her feet in seconds. Steve was trying to recover quickly but was too late to stop her as her last hit, I saw, was across my face after which I fell and, banging my head on the hard floor, was knocked unconscious.

_The room was grey and I was struggling to my feet, only there was no pain. I felt my face and did not find swelling or blood. It was completely normal. The only reason I had trouble standing was because I was incredibly relaxed and sleepy._

_Here I couldn't distinguish the walls from the floor, it didn't feel real._

"_Kimberly," a smooth, enchanting voice called to me. I spun around and there stood Loki, dressed as he was the last time I saw him. I didn't feel any of the fear I should've had, I was overcome with the urge to run into his arms, and hug him to me._

"_Loki?" I said, choosing not to move from the spot._

_He strolled towards me, his grin joyful, I could feel a distant malice but I wasn't sure. "At last, it has been too long." I didn't return the hug as he wrapped his arms around; too unsure of what was happening._

_He pulled away and I looked up into his ice-blue eyes, his hands put onto my shoulders, and then pushed my hair behind my ear. They then stroked along my arms and he took my hands in his. "I have waited for this."_

"_For what?" my voice was hushed, a frown pulling at my mouth._

"_To show you, if you choose to come with me, what we can have." He dropped my hands and stepped to my side, easing his arm around my shoulders. Suddenly the grey in front of me shifted, blue sky above me, cloudless, looking over New York City. And yet it wasn't, the buildings shined like precious jewels, and there in the distance were the sparkling oceans. We appeared to be standing on the roof of the Stark Tower only it wasn't, it was paved with gold, dark engravings etched beautifully, spiralling and curling in the design. There were four golden, sun-kissed statues facing north, south, east and west, of warrior men, like protectors of this palace that Loki had made of the Avengers home._

"_Do you like it?" he purred in my ear. I was breathless, blinking stupidly, knowing this wasn't real but not knowing if this magical image would disappear. He chuckled softly and turned me to face him. "This, Kim, is your future. Just return to me, I'll know if you leave and I will find you. I will give you all this and more." _

_I wanted to nod and suddenly I realised that this Utopia Loki had formed would never be, he' would destroy earth; destruct all we had left that was good and beautiful._

"_No!" I yelled, backing away from him, trying to run to the ledge to jump but was forced back by an invisible wall._

"_Maybe you feel that way now." He approached me slowly, "But by our next meeting, you'll be missing me, my company. And then you'll want to join me." stopping directly in front of me, I craned my neck to look up at him but my gaze shifted as he raised his hand to eye level, "Until next time." He smiled ominously and clicked his fingers._

_Blackness._


	18. Chapter 18

It was the sound of screaming that awoke me. A woman's hysterical cries, not identifiable what she was saying as I heard the struggle. She was kicking out at the walls, the dull thuds making me open my eyes at last.

The ceiling above me was a dark, dull metal, plain and frightening to see; worried I was just back with Loki. Had that really happened? Or was it just a dream?

The yells were distant as I tried to sit up, but with a throbbing head, I couldn't even hold it for a second and I exhaled impatiently. Trying to look around the room, I saw I was in a medical room similar to the one on the Avengers jet, and also like on that one, I was the only one in there.

My face began to ache, and soon after the rest of my body… no wonder I couldn't move. I brought a weak, heavy, shaking hand to my face, brushing across stitches just close to my eye, on the edge of the lid. Tracing my fingers about my face, the rest of it was swollen and sore, my nose felt particularly tender. My lip had split and but it felt like it was scabbing over, although it was pretty big. I hoped my body wasn't as bad as this.

There was a whoosh as the door slid open and a woman came over to me, seeing me conscious now, "At last, we weren't sure you'd come round so soon."

I was struggling to focus as pain began to flood into my back, my knees and my ribs. "You're my doctor?"

"Sort of, not officially. I'm just trying to patch you up. When we reach Stark Tower, we can prepare your room so that you can rest for the next couple of weeks."

"Fury sent a jet?" My voice was hurting, like little rakes scraping at my throat.

"Yes, we're almost back." She leant over me and checked my pupils, "How's the pain?"

"Oh, it's there all right." I whispered, not wanting anymore scratching when I spoke, "What's the worst?"

She injected me with pain killers, saying matter-of-factly, "You have stitches on your left eyelid, you're lucky you still have that eye. Serious bruising to the face and upper torso, two broken ribs, you also have a rather harsh bruise between your shoulder blades which is probably going to be very painful. The swelling will go down, bruises will heal and fade, there should be no obvious scarring on your face and as long as you relax, those ribs will be as good as new."

Shutting my eyes, I sighed, bringing my hand to my temple, "How is everyone else?"

"You came off worst, the others are fine. Cuts and bruises, one sprain but no breaks, no stitches and no long-term bed rest ahead of them."

I smiled with relief and looked up at her, "Where are they?"

"They're all outside; we had to get them chairs. They want to know that you're fine. Now I can give them some good news." She excused herself and stepped out of the room, returning quite a few minutes later smiling broadly.

"They had a lot of questions, but they're reassured now."

I chuckled then hissed as happiness seemed to hurt when you were beaten to a pulp. This doctor refused to give me more pain killers though; apparently a lot had been put into my body already.

More minutes passed before I heard the door open again, my doctor looked over at the same time as me. A smile spread across my face, which I'm sure didn't look like one because it twisted into an expression of discomfort. Steve approached; his hood was away from his face, his blonde hair ruffled from wearing it. The eyes were bluer than usual, shy and really popped against the bright shades of the suit. His face faltered briefly when he saw the extent of my injuries, but tried to regain his composure.

"Is it all right if I have a moment alone with her?" he said, his voice authorative but heavy with concern.

"Of course Captain." She got up, "Call me if anything is wrong." And she was gone.

"You look good, considering…" he smiled awkwardly and made his way over to my side. I breathed a laugh and nodded weakly, "It's an improvement." I grinned, trying to hold it and hide the searing pain.

It didn't work and his brow creased, a frown pulling his smile down. Looking at his face, there was a bruise beneath his right eye and there was a cut on his hair line, he was a very strong guy and very hard to hurt. His jaw tightened, as if trying to fight off the pain and anger that passed his eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" I gasped with mock horror. Involuntarily, he laughed, a glisten in his eye, brighter but not happier. "Look, I'm-" I began but Steve held up a hand to stop me, not speaking, taking my hand with his other.

There was no need for an apology, we'd said and done the right things, they mattered, however we'd hurt one another in doing so. I knew what my actions did to him. But now we understood that we were both far more dedicated to our own personal situation (Me and Cap, yes?) than we had ever really considered. We were both scared for one another and ended up being the issue, not that I'd broken commands or that he seemed to have no faith in me at all. The reason we did these things was because we were trying to protect one another.

"How did we do?" I asked my voice soft in tone, not in the sound that came out from the dry, scraping-ness.

"There were four deaths, we've detained the man who you knocked unconscious and the woman who did the very same thing back to you," a miniscule grin was returning, and he squeezed my hand, "we were the only ones to bring anyone back alive." he seemed satisfied in this achievement.

"We make a good team." Just then the jet began then sound of the engines shifting whistled distantly, we were descending.

The doctor came in, glancing between the two of us and smiled unusually pleasantly, "We're going to move you onto a stretcher and get you to your room. Then I can prescribe you the necessary medication and you'll begin your road to recovery." Two other unnamed agents came in to get me on a stretcher they assembled in front of us, the vehicle had stopped now.

It wasn't comfortable, Steve held my hand with the doctor on the other side of me, a couple of bags of drugs that were all mine in her hand, with a clipboard with notes on it in the other. The other Avengers had already gone inside the Tower, and I couldn't wait to see them, hear what happened with them.

At last being rolled uncomfortably onto my bed, relieved to stop moving, my doctor asked everyone in the room to leave so that I could change into my pyjamas, she had to help with just sitting me up, let alone getting me in them. I kept apologising and she just chuckled, "I've had worse situations than you."

It took a while to finally get me ready and comfortable in bed, and I noticed that a mirror for me to see my reflection was nowhere in sight. It didn't bother me; my face was probably nightmare worthy.

She showed me what I needed and was going to explain them to one of the others willing to take some responsibility of me. Then she left me, telling me that no one was allowed to disturb me until tomorrow and that I needed all the rest I could get. Of course the next day I was hobbling around trying to get in on the goings on with our prisoners.

My dreams were about dancing hamsters and surfing through an old gothic castle on a carpet with Hawkeye… I don't know why, probably my medication.

Natasha came in not long after I awoke a fresh glass of water in her hand. With a good morning, she went over to the shelf where the doctor had left the pills and got me the dosage I needed, I think I was expected to take far too much. I was helped to sit forward and she propped the pillows up to bring comfort to this new seating position. I hadn't sat up in what felt like months.

"Here," she handed me them and I took them quickly, sighing with effort, "You look less puffy."

"You look exactly the same as when you left the Tower…how?"

"I've learnt the art of avoiding-a-punch. And also, not to pick a fight with the insane."

"Well, Steve was preoccupied, and anyway, we've got her, she'll let something slip."

"Of course, I'll be interrogating her myself." She took the glass from me and smiled. A couple of minutes passed before I asked,

"Do I have to stay in this bloody bed all day?" I was already feeling the boredom homing in.

"The doctor said not to but, I'm telling you now, It's better that you move around a bit. I'm stressing _a bit_. You don't' want your legs becoming weak. There's a crutch by the bed if you want It." she turned to leave then, and said her good byes, "You need the next dose at five, before you eat. I'll be ready to give it to you." And she shut the door behind her.

I was out of bed as quickly as I could achieve in my state, and struggled over to my wardrobe, and grabbed Steve's hoodie. Once on, struggling just moving my arms, I grabbed the crutch and went to the door, my Jamaica Inn book in hand in case I found no one to hang with and would have to make do with literature on whatever seat I could find.

Out in the hallway, I looked both ways trying to decide whether or not to go upstairs or down stairs…what a complicated life I was leading. I decided to go into the gym instead, down the ways a bit, see if anyone was there, if I wanted to sneak anywhere, it was out of the question; because my thumping as I walked was ringing in the hallway, and I was wearing bed socks.

My guessing was correct, Tony was in there. I knew it was him before I got there; Black Sabbath was calling down the hall. He was at the weights machine and beckoned me in, a glimmer of shock on his face as he saw me. Turning the music down, he frowned, "You took a beating."

I sat on the couch as he finished up, moving onto the running machine close by me, he was doing it at walking pace. "Yeah, I'm guessing not all of you saw me yesterday whilst I was out."

"Not me and Thor, we were back last. Had some problems, we killed our guys… not such an issue really- no it is cause Loki's plan failed and he's gonna be pissed. They put up one hell of a fight, who'd have thought that two men with guns could be such a problem for us." he shook his head in disbelief and rolled his shoulders, clearly thinking about the hassle.

"Loki seems to have trained them very well, but something about them is sickening, too dedicated to him."

The door opened and we both looked over at it, seeing Steve wander in, duffle bag on his shoulder, wraps on at the ready. He saw Tony before he saw me, brow furrowed once again when he saw my battle wounds. The bag was placed beside me, and he tried to put a brave smile on his handsome face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap but much better. I sat up!" I could only raise my hands a bit but a waved them in celebration. He leant in and planted a light kiss on my fore head before heading over to the punch bag.

"Steve, we were talking about Loki?"

"Hardest fight I've had in a long time," he said, rubbing at his temple, "The last time I met people like them was back in 1942, they were popping cyanide to hide the truth behind Schmidts plan. These guys were persistent. But Loki has clearly given very inspirational speech to these people, they're mad. Every hit seemed timed, no delay when they got into a frenzy." He began to thump the bag, occasionally glancing my way.

"I know." Nodding in agreement.

"How is he doing it?" Tony turned off the machine, grabbed a towel from the cabinet and went to leave, "Fury wants to discuss some stuff, plans and science and building new things, I have to go. See you later." He waved his hand and left but returned quickly, hanging on the door, "Do you still want the music? Jarvis, soundtrack needs to go. Seriously, no one in this place likes Black Sabbath." He was gone again and so was the music.

Just the noise of Steve's fist striking the bag was left, echoing in the open space. Feeling overly confused by the whole situation, it seemed time to confide in him, the delay had been long enough.

"Steve?" he stopped and looked up, "They weren't intent on killing me, Loki's orders."

"They did a great job."

"But, did you notice how a gun was never actually fired my way. They needed to take me back to them. It was like they knew I'd turn up."  
"How could they?"

I thought for a moment, completely unable to answer him. How in the hell could they. I shook my head, then as though that light bulb had gone off in my head I smiled the best I could in my state, "I know how we can find out." And I was up off my feet, clambering along the hallway, frustrated by my slowness. Steve caught up in seconds, walking right beside me at a normal pace, "Where's the interrogation taking place?"

I saw that light bulb go off in him too and he put an arm around my shoulders, supporting me along, "They're under non-stop surveillance on the first floor of the Avengers mansion. Come on."


	19. Chapter 19

Steve led me along, he was so patient as I made my way gradually. We reached a room with two guards at the door, either side, they saw Steve and allowed him through and because I was on his arm they granted me admission too. There was another door off into the room I assumed that the insane woman was behind.

"Where's Agent Romanoff?" Cap asked one of the four guards in this room. So many guards! This was just one of two prisoners.

"Captain Rogers," the male agent nodded his head respectfully, "She has gone to interrogate the other prisoner now, the other side of the building. This one didn't seem to give that much, she'll come back to her tonight." Steve thanked him and we went through the other door, and there at a glass table sat the woman who'd beaten me unconscious and almost killed the Captain. There were a couple of agents watching her, with her in the room who left when we came in.

My anger was building up but tensing my body didn't help my wounds and I let out a breath of frustration. Steve made me sit in the chair opposite her, not allowing me to stand or lean on the wall as he did. But he moved the chair away from her a bit. During this time, she watched us, a cool smile on her lips but a manic stare in her eyes.

When we were all settled in our places, the glaring match began between the females in the room; out of the corner of my eye I saw the Captain shift awkwardly.

"Good to see you again." She smiled, genuinely enjoying how much she annoyed me.

"I can't return that sentiment." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Well, I can't understand what Loki sees in you, no fun and no manners." She giggled, and turned her head in Steve's direction, "Ooh, hello! Star Spangled Man, now you are rather handsome, I didn't get a good look before what with the whole fighting thing." When he said nothing, a dark look remaining on his face, she continued, "You like your British women Captain, too much America otherwise?" she let out a laugh again, never taking her eyes from the two of us. I can hardly recall her blinking.

"We want to know about Loki." Steve said bitterly.

"So did the other woman, don't you talk to one another here-"

"Quit stalling, what has he promised you?"

"The entire world Captain Rogers, our army will rule and this earth you once knew will become glorious. He says we are meant to be ruled, and he is so very right." There was a glimmer in her eyes, adoration in her voice, obsession.

"You know that will never happen," I spat, "He is just like all others before him. He makes and breaks promises. You're just a pawn."

"No, I am a knight, precious and honourable to my king. And you could be the queen." She spoke dreamily and slowly, her eyes showed she detested me but also as though she was disappearing into her own thoughts.

"What the hell does that mean?" Steve barked, she said nothing.

Sick to my stomach, eyes wide open I watched her face wanting her to laugh and mock me; tell me she was going to kill us all, I wanted to be a victim like the others.

"Why does he want me?" I said, my voice hushed, trying to supress my terror.

That sadistic smile returned, drifting onto her face, her head tilting to the side, getting a better look at me, "You're what we really wanted yesterday, the rest were just extras."

Losing my cool, freaking out I screamed, "Why does Loki want _me_!", slamming a fist on the table I felt all my wounds ache as my body shuddered.

"You are what he wants, I don't know why, I don't get why he wants you beside him as he rules. I show my dedication and you couldn't give a monkeys ass about him." She began to study something on her nail. My brain seemed to disagree with the statement, like a kick in the shin, shocking and painfully surprising. I felt a wave of sadness as I remembered Loki, remembered Terry. I didn't know how I wanted this to end. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I was angry at her, myself. I just wanted it over.

"Where is Loki now?" Steve asked calmly, as I fought back the spill of emotion that threatened to occur.

"Now why would I answer that." She said as though waving the question away.

"You want to tell us. We can send you back to him. When we find you of no use any more, we'll need to deal with you."

"Death doesn't frighten me," she cackled.

"Life without Loki does though." He tapped her weak spot, the root of her madness and it made her face twist in pain and fury. With a wild scream she got out of her seat, hands cuffed, trying to jump over the table and at Steve but was attached to the floor by a chain, alerting her, electronically, to the guards to get in and take care of her episode.

They had her trapped, her arms between their hands as she screamed at Steve specifically, "You bastard, I hope he rips you limb from limb, slowly, every vein that tears being felt one by one. What a Happy new year this'll be!" and she was sedated, knocking her out instantly, becoming limp in their arms. They dropped her in to her seat, secured the chains and we left the agents to return to their original duties.

Hobbling out, shaken from the experience, Steve helped me back to my room, telling me it was time for some rest.

When it was time, I was brought dinner and pills and slept through to the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve and I didn't talk much about the interrogation but I assumed he was discussing with the team my royalty burdens. I just wanted to heal.

Within three weeks I just had faint yellow marks on my face, no swelling. Bruce didn't get to see me at first, not until I wasn't so purple and puffy. We were all worried it would upset him, and if it upset him he'd probably get really angry. I wasn't ready for that and even I knew it was better he waited.

At last when I saw his face, the relief of seeing him again made me forget my pain and I hugged him tightly.

"Ugh, we could've used you." I chuckled as he sat in the arm chair that had been placed by my bed for visitors.

"We wouldn't have had anyone to interrogate." He sighed, "It's good I didn't see you earlier, you look like you went through a lot…"

"Don't worry about it, butt-kicking will commence for you soon." I grabbed his hand and shifted into a better up right position.

"I hear Steve wasn't happy about you sneaking on the jet? Tony said he had to split you two up."

"Yeah, I didn't realise the reaction would be quite like that. But we're fixed now. We were both in the wrong." I sighed

"It takes a lot to admit that." He nodded, an impressed smile appearing on his face. I grinned proudly.

"Definitely."

After an hour or so of chatting he, himself, wanted to check some of my wounds too; he was a doctor after all. The ribs were his biggest worry. They wouldn't heal for several weeks. He had me wearing this brace thing around my torso to help keep things secure. And he was the one to actually remove the stitches which made me gag the entire time so it took a lot longer than it should have.

"You're like a five year old." He tutted as he removed the final stitch. I was biting my knuckle trying to fight the urge to squeal, glaring at him,

"There's bloody stitches in my skin!"

"Oh stop, see I'm done. Now that pink scar will fade a little but maybe not permanently."

I nodded, exhaling shakily, poking at it a bit. He grabbed my wrists to sit them at my sides, "Don't do that."

"Thanks Dr. Banner." I grinned sheepishly.

Bruce left a little before my medication time.

I still ached like hell and had a little bit of the hobble left but I was definitely almost back to my original state. I couldn't participate in combat training which I was actually beginning to miss. Natasha and I always gossiped in that time. I had to find a new 'news' time for myself and with Black Widow so busy, keeping in shape and working for Fury, it wasn't her who I was able to chat with.

Pepper and Natasha, it turned out, were both in charge of my medication so Pepper and I ended up spending a lot of time talking. To the point that she heard most of what Bruce got to hear. Unlike by combat partner, she was able to sit with me for a couple of hours and we would talk about the others (not in a bitchy way), she really understood my situation. We were both just your average women who got mixed up with superheroes. She was a real sanity saver.

She told me that there had been discussions about Loki's reasons for wanting me and that they all knew now. They all were aware of the plans. I felt incredibly vulnerable and embarrassed by this information and changed the subject instantly to Tony's outrageous past times. They were easy to laugh about now but Pepper sure knew how to put up with crap when it was thrown at her left, right and centre (not literally, that wasn't something Tony did).

Christmas day passed and it was lovely, no one cooked any turkey though because face it, like any of us could be bothered to cook for eight, we just ordered takeaway from the one place that seemed to stay open on a holiday. A very un-Christmas like meal, Shawarma. Tony chose it.

We gave little gifts, it wasn't really top of our to-do lists so we didn't max out credit cards and so on, but just got cute things that were memorable and said 'I do give a damn about you.'

Pepper helped me obtain some of mine seeing as I didn't know what to get and we all put our money together and bought S.H.I.E.L.D a little something to hang up in their home office/hideout/base…an 80cm by 90cm group photo, Tony paid for the frame.

There was a meeting Boxing day which we all turned up to as usual, things were slipping back into the routine again. We waited a while before Nick Fury finally showed up, but when he did; his face was more serious than usual.

We each shared glances before he took his place before us, speaking with heaviness in his tone of voice that really helped us acknowledge that any seasons greetings and holiday celebrations were over.

"Team, we got a problem. It only struck us recently what Loki's follower said. We know when he's going to hit." Checking to make sure our attention was with him, he continued, "We all know he likes big shows when he attacks and this time isn't any different. New years eve is going to be lacking in champagne this year."

"Oh God, that's my favourite time of year. Of all the holidays, he has to choose my time!" Tony threw his hands in the air in displeasure as we all sat, frustrated. I felt drained at the thought of fighting him, I knew the day would come but every day was like we had ages before he attacked.

"You two are very alike." Steve said matter-of-factly receiving a look from Tony.

"The army has been notified and a national bulletin will go out today and will be repeated every day until then to civilians warning them to get out of the city. I just hope they follow those orders." I was still absorbing the information, rubbing at my temple, I was just so tired. Steve's arm wrapped around my shoulders and I took his hand with the one I used to massage my head. I squeezed his but didn't turn to look at him, instead staring out of the window.

It really hadn't been that long ago that I'd been dancing in that very room. Back when we'd only just met, back when I still had Terry. When I had the Jacksons taking care of me, when I was terrified my parents despised my failures and me for not achieving all I ever wanted. Halloween, it was not even two months ago.

And yet here felt like home now. Everything Loki wanted to do; it would disrupt everything I'd had to rebuild because he had lied to me, deceived me and so many others. He had left me, and then expected me to accept him as a God, as some kind of rightful king of earth. Nu-uh buddy, girls don't function like that. We had to fight him. I had to fight him, to keep everything that had kept me going. I wanted here. I was going to defend here.

"You're going to have to get ready for the battle that will be harder to face than any other. It's never easy to kill fellow people. It sounds shocking but it's true." Fury sighed, "This isn't the kind of battle we ever intended to have you fight."


	21. Chapter 21

There was nothing I could do to prepare, Pepper and I had to sit back and watch as the people we cared about readied themselves for war. The news bulletin shown every day at least five times a day seemed to work on the city. From my bedroom window, I watched as queues of people fled. There would be an accident from the panic, causing more problems for the police. And yet as people fled, we remained, bracing ourselves for war. There was dread in my heart.

Pepper and I were meant to keep hidden, safe in the Tower during the entire battle, safe with the S.H.I.E.L.D command team. I hated this suggestion but I couldn't argue, how could I join the battle? I was wounded; one false move and I could puncture a lung, die painfully.

The night before New Years Eve, dinner was very quiet, no one was sure what to say, we just knew that we'd be on the lookout for any approach. Afterwards, Tony and Pepper stayed in the main living space, wanting just an evening to themselves. Thor disappeared, and Natasha and Clint went off to the command room, making last preparations. Bruce went away to the lab again, strangely the only place he felt at ease. Steve had to talk to Fury about something so I was left to wander the empty Stark Tower, exploring every floor, through the abandoned offices, disrupting the silence of the place.

Floor by floor, I went up and up until I reached the roof, the Avengers Jet had been replaced for a brief time with a smaller model, with not as many features as theirs. The wind was cold and harsh, I pulled my jacket tighter around me, and heading for the opposite end of the roof. The city was still quite lit up even after most of the residents had left, it looked beautiful at night.

Surprised, I found Thor as I reached the other side, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the Tower, lost in thought. Taking a seat next to him, I stared out across the city I was really coming to love. He glanced at me, and then returned his gaze to the magic that seemed to radiate from the modern city. He didn't speak, seeming to think over his words.

"We're in trouble." I sighed, putting my hands into my pockets.

He ran a hand over his temple and frowned, "We are."

"Loki is…becoming a personal issue."

Pensive silence. I brought my hood up to shield my face as a strong breeze brushed by, his hair shifted lightly. "I don't want to kill him, Kim. I can't kill him." I watched his face, the pain consuming it, his brow furrowing and tears sparkling in his blue eyes.

My face felt stiff as I fought back the anger, the hurt, the hopelessness, "Neither can I."

"But what else can we do? He has fooled us more than once; his power is greater than ever before… Even in Asgard, we cannot seem to imprison him. I don't want him to hurt anymore people but I-" he took in a shaky breath, "Even after all that has happened I don't hate Loki." I put my hand on his arm reassuringly and he looked at me.

"I know," I spoke slowly and deliberately, "He is your brother and he was my friend. I told him my life story and even though he was being Terry, everything he said… they were still Loki's words. He chose them; he meant them, even if at the time he didn't want to. Thor, I don't _want_ to see him dead but I want to see him defeated. The others aren't in the same mind set as us, we know him."

"Yes, but one difference between us is Loki wants you in his life." My eyes widened by this, in shock. I knew it was true but I just wished that Thor hadn't said it, because I knew what it was doing to him, trying to fight for an entire planets' life from a force he wanted to save too.

"What are we going to do?" I leaned my head on his shoulder and stayed beside him in silence for a long time.

**New Years Eve**, it was early morning and I was pretty sure none of us slept. Pepper and I sat in the command room, the Avengers stood waiting for the alert that Loki was coming. The army were down on the streets, tanks waiting intimidatingly. I sat in one of the unused chairs, staring off absently. I had no plan of joining this battle; no plan of heroic action came to mind.

Bruce had manufactured more vests and had given them to all the S.H.I.E.L.D staff present. The agents guarding the two prisoners remained with them, intent on keeping them as our prisoners; they were also given the vests. The others had theirs on under their uniforms; they were, familiarly, checking their weapons. I was terrified for Hulk, not because of him but for the fact that I wouldn't see Bruce's reassuring face for a while.

Steve adjusted the shield on his arm and wandered over, kneeling in front of me. He touched my hand and finally he got eye contact. Impulsively, I flung my arms around his neck and clung to him protectively. He hugged me gently, "Be careful, your ribs." He said in a hushed soothing voice.

"I'm not gonna let him have me." I whispered.

He pushed away from me to see my face, hands firmly on my arms, "I won't let him… don't do anything stupid."

"What like sneak onto the mission and get the crap kicked out of me by Loki's followers?"

"Something like that, I was thinking more on the lines of moving around too much or puncturing your lungs."

"Well, some things can't be helped." I pulled on his hood, fixing his Captain mask on properly and smoothing it down, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs, "Whatever happens Steve, don't blame yourself. It'll always come down to my decision and the bloody choices I make in this mind." I kissed him desperately, wrapping my arms around his neck again. Returning it, controlling my lips so that it became gentle and soft. I fought not to let out a sob, but instead, with a quivering lip, we pulled apart, struggling to let his body leave my touch.

"You'll make me proud," he smiled crookedly, "Whatever decision; I won't ever hate you for it."

There was crackling and one of the radios from down with the army yelled through the system, "They're coming, from all sides, get down here!" and everyone jumped into action, Steve glancing back at me before leading them away.

Gone. For all Pepper and I knew, we wouldn't see them again. Fury made us put on one of Bruce's protective vests too and we just waited, both feeling sick to our stomachs, not wanting to think let alone converse about what was happening.

The distant sounds of tanks shooting the bombs off made me shift in my chair uncomfortably, the command team shouting down their communication head pieces, surveying their computers, watching from the windows. I put a hand over my mouth and shut my eyes tight, not able to focus on any word they said.


	22. Chapter 22

We didn't hear them until it was too late.

"Not now, you're not supposed to have gotten in here now!" hissed Nick Fury, trying to connect through to Tony. Everyone was frantic; no one knew what to do. I ran to the window, seeing where the Avengers were, I just saw glimpses of army helicopters in the distance and what I took to be either Tony or Thor. It was no use they were all spread out and some of them had gotten past, they were coming for me.

They were coming up in the elevators, and Fury yelled, "We can stop some of them! Shut the power down!"

"But we'll lose contact-"

Fury went over to the large cupboard and brought out a large box filled with Walkie Talkies, "Let's get old fashioned, tune in." they all grabbed one each, even me and Pepper. The power went off with a fading whir, the only sound that could be heard was the war outside until the complaints of those stuck in the lifts echoed faintly. Not all had used it though because we could hear the approaching footsteps, no stealth, their only aim was to destroy. Fury got his team ready for bombarding them with bullets, me and Pepper hid behind them.

After hearing repeated banging as they broke through every door along the corridor, they reached ours and three thumps later they were in. The ear piercing cries as the guns were fired, hitting some instantly was terrifying. Beside us, one of the command team collapsed, eyes glassy and dead. Miss Potts gasped, and I took a deep breath as I removed the holster and ammo from around their waist and attach it to me, needing a weapon, sickened by the fact I had to do it.

"What are you doing?" she yelled as I scrambled to across to hide behind another desk, meanwhile retrieving the agents abandoned gun on the floor. I got a glimpse of the only few of us that remained, the high tech guns of the enemy still proving greater. Fury looked tired as he took cover and reloaded the gun before returning to battle. He saw me briefly and I motioned to a gun by his foot. He kicked it over before returning to the fight and I grabbed it, my hand dodging a shot just in time. I threw the weapon to Pepper so she could defend herself and she picked it up, fear and surprise on her face.

"Come on," I beckoned her forward and we hurried along, I was already feeling the throb in my chest as I ran, the broken ribs shifting inside my body. I fired a few shots, getting one in the neck and another in the knee. They'd been to the prisoners, I knew because they stood right in front of me, the woman smiling maliciously, one of their guns aimed right for Peppers head. "No way bitch!" I screamed, shooting but only grazing her in the hip. She was knocked back but stayed on her feet, now looking at me furiously.

We made for the exit door on the other side of the room, which would open out to the end of the corridor where we would then have to back track around to get to the stairs. Out in the hallway, we looked around lost, "We can go up to Tony's!"

I nodded and followed her closely, the elevator was out but we could hear them breaking through on the floor below. They'd be coming up soon. We took the stairs and made it to our destination, which opened out in one of the rooms I'd never seen because I never explored the place.

"What are we going to do?" Pepper said, running her free hand through her hair, "I didn't even expect this."

I was trying to think whilst fighting the pain that was starting to consume my body. What were we going to do? We were on the top floor and now that the power was out, we couldn't get downstairs quickly without being caught. Clint and Natasha had taken the jet, the best we could do was get the others attention, so that's what I did.

I ran up the stairs to the Iron Man landing pad, Pepper confused as she followed.

"I must've dropped my talkie, where's yours?" she handed it to me and I began to fiddle around with the buttons, "What station are they on?" I said. Then my face fell. The antennae had broken. In anger, I screamed, and felt the thick plastic creak as I tightened my fist around it. I looked round to see her face wide with shock.

It was then I heard clattering from the stair well, and I went to see if I could hold them back before help came along, handing her the broken talkie, "Try and fix it, get it into position and call through to Tony."

I could hear her muttering to herself as I went off, trying to persuade it to stay fixed. My gun held up high, waiting, my body stiff. I was trying to relax it so I didn't hurt anything whilst firing. The door we entered the floor to smashed open and I shot blindly. I'd missed, and when I focused I saw Fury cowered in the doorway.

"I am so lucky that you haven't got a good shot." He said, straightening out warily before he then sprinted over to me.

"You're all that's left?" I said as he passed me to go up to where Pepper was, who was watching me with wide eyes.

"They're all down. It's just us three left until we can get through to the team." He was sweating, exhausted and out of breath, looking down at the mayhem in the city, "They're all heading for here, we're surrounded and they're taking the army down too quickly." In the distance I could see a bolt of lightning shoot down with a crack making me jump.

"Our Walkie Talkie is broken!" Pepper cried, "I can't fix it!"

"Let me see if mine still works," he reached into his pocket pulling out a rather battered one, from all the combating, it had fallen a lot. There was the crackle as he tried to get the right station; finally a faint murmur of Tony's voice came through. "Stark?"

"You back online?" he said his voice distant, hard to hear. The volume was up fully; its reception had been affected.

"This is the best way we can!"

"Are you on those dinosaurs in the closet, you're lucky I didn't throw them out."

"We need you here, now! There's only three of us left!"

"Is Pepper alright?" his tone became concerned.

"She's fine, so is Miss Harlington. We need to be picked up. Send Agent Romanoff here so we can hitch a ride on the jet." There was a brief pause, "Tony?"

"About that, they crashed it. They're fine but, I'm gonna have to get you myself."

In the distance I could see a little fleck approaching towards us, at great speed. At last he landed in front of us; I could hear the followers coming closer.

"Who's first?"

"Take Kimberly," Fury tried to push me towards him.

"No! Pepper, goes! Tony, take her." I commanded. He seemed to hesitate but put an arm around her waist whilst she held on with her arms wrapped around his neck, eyes shut tightly, afraid to look down.

He left, we watched him go, and I saw he was taking her to place her one of the rooftops of a building a couple of blocks from the Tower. Then he began to get shot at again and was drawn back into the battle.

Behind us the door was broken through, and they all ran in. Fury and I looked at each other, sickening fear flooding my body, the ache in my ribs returning, "Come on Tony!" he whispered. We walked inside gently and I heard his voice before I saw its owner, already knowing who it was.

"Kimberly, I'm here." He smiled proudly, looking me over as we stood at the railings looking down on all the weapons pointed at us, "If you come along quietly, you will not have to see others die." He held his hand up high, beckoning me towards him. Those piercing blue eyes were drilling my mind, fighting to encourage me. Beside him was his follower woman, smiling as he spoke. She seemed to have recovered from her wound; she hadn't even bothered to cover it.

"You think sparing me the graphics will make me want to go with you. It's like you don't know me at all Loki."

"I know you better than you think." He chuckled before turning on Fury, "Drop the device or we'll shoot you." He did what he was told and scowled.

"This will be fun." Giggled the woman.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he hushed her, "Not long now, Avery." Avery? That was her name? I cocked a brow in surprise; she never told us her name, apparently she refused to say. Maybe because it doesn't sound so bad.

He looked between us, a wide grin on his face. No one noticed the figure hurtling towards the window until there was a loud smash and a hail of glass shards fell.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor knocked quite a few of the followers down before taking Loki into a crushing vice. They went crashing to the opposite side of the room, and in a mighty blur were on their feet, battling the way only Gods could. Very destructively.

"You aren't taking me now!" I screamed, as Fury pushed me towards the steps, telling me to escape. Making my way to the stairwell as the followers began to attack Nick and Thor; I knew I had to escape. This time I couldn't act G.I Jane on everyone, and it would just get them slaughtered. I heard Tony fly in yelling, "Party Time!"

I threw myself frantically through the door, into the stairwell, looking over the banister, hearing roars of people, probably Loki's people, swarming into the Stark Tower. What was left of the army must've followed them through; this was where the battle was going to end. Who was going to conquer the Tower?

As I reached the roof, not able to go downwards, hoping I could get the attention of any of the heroes to get me away, I peered over the edge, running about to see the surroundings of the building. Mostly there were just ruins, but there didn't' seem to be wide spread live action around the area, only at the doors of the Tower; they had to be inside.

I heard a heart-stopping, animalistic roar and I knew that Hulk was stampeding through the building; he was going to take down a few. I was terrified. Alone on a roof. I didn't know who would find me, I couldn't yell to anyone over the commotion and yet I could hear them all.

Exactly what I didn't want to happen did. Avery appeared behind me, making me jump.

"Hi." She smirked.

"Of all the people-" and then she struck me in the face, her speed unusually quick, it was frightening. I couldn't even compete, my chest was aching, blood was in my mouth and I could only hope that was because the punch had made the inside of my mouth bleed.

"Hurting you is so very satisfying." And she went for the opposite side of my face. I collapsed to the floor, rolling weakly in pain.

A kick to my stomach made me wail, tears escaping as agony consumed every inch of my body, "Loki should have me for his own! I'm stronger, I support him. I care! Why you!" and she shoved her boot heel into my face, my nose cracking, warm liquid pouring down my chin.

I couldn't handle the pain, "Don't blame me for Loki. He doesn't care about anyone!" "That's a lie! He cares about you!" and she knelt beside me, grabbing my hair, pulling it roughly so I had to look her in the eye, "Why does he want you?" her eyes were swimming with tears, as she murmured this. I could not deny it, but I felt bad for. She seemed so vulnerable then, just a girl wanting to be cared for.

"I'm sorry." I choked through bloody lips. In a sudden rage she screamed in my face and got to her feet, kicking me again and again, by chest feeling heavier, breathing becoming a challenge. Why wouldn't I just pass out?

Hearing his voice filled me with hope and as the blows seized, relief swept across my mind, "Steve," I coughed.

Behind her he stood, his clothing ripped at the elbows and the knees, there was a burnt whole on his side, the skin that was exposed there was red and blistered. His right eye was puffy and taking on a purple hue and his lip was swollen, his skin dirty from debris and smoke. I'd never seen him so beaten and weak.

"A grudge won't make him love you." His voice was calm, as he adjusted his shield, not taking his eyes from her. That made my heart drop, personal drove her insane.

"What are you going to do to me Captain?" taking an attack stance as they circled one another, coming to halt when he was just inches from my bloodied body.

"You're the least of my concerns."

With a cackle she sprinted towards him, round housing him only to be knocked from the air with a ring as his shield struck her boot, "You're not getting the better of me this time." He exhaled impatiently, as she shrieked, clutching at her ankle which seemed to be at an unusual angle, bone pushing against the ankle of the boot.

There was ruthlessness in his attack, watching her squirm on the floor, "You bastard!" she screeched. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to step on the broken foot, buckling slightly as the pressure caused her distress. But to our surprise, she persevered, wincing at every other step.

I was watching with disgust, the psychotic look in her eyes, dark and horrifying, was focused completely on Steve. In a dash, blurred and hard to notice, she jumped at Steve again, who was surprised by this attack. He swatted at her with the shield but she'd grabbed hold of his hair, clung onto him.

Clawing at his skull, I tried to get on my feet, arms weak and not able to support me. How pathetic was I; I couldn't even help him?

He was strong though, and with an awkward push, jerking his body in the direction of the edge of the roof, his shield forced her off him, leaving grazes on is cheeks from her nails. Grabbing at the air she went down, off the Tower, her scream growing distant. Steve watched he fall to her death, wincing, alerting me that she had hit the ground.

He dashed to my side, "Can you stand?" his voice was gentle, reassuring. It didn't hide the anger in his eyes.

"I'm not sure." I said weakly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me to my feet effortlessly. I clung to him for support, but I could walk. He helped me keep a good pace.

"Tony?" he said, it seemed to say himself but it was actually to an ear piece that was extra small. Stark Industries, what geniuses.

"I've kind of got my hands full here spandex." He yelled, I could hear his voice distantly but Cap got him loud and clear.

"I've got Kim, we're on the roof. There's no way down, she's hurt. I need you to get her."

"I can't, I'm surrounded, there's too many of these guys, it's like having an army of Michael Myers!" he was struggling.

The doors of the stairwell were ripped off their hinges and at first I just saw green. Focusing, Hulk stood before us, seeing us he approached, a flurry of followers close behind.

"Bruce!" Cap yelled above the voices of the insane, "Take her to safety." But before he could grab me, blasts of eerie green glow knocked him back, over the edge, the force too strong even for him. I gasped but ended up choking, a jab of pain in my chest caught me off guard.

Loki came forward through the others, his sceptre aimed at Steve. "This could've been so much simpler if you'd just come with me." he sighed.

"What have you done to Thor?" Steve growled. I felt his grip tighten on me protectively.

"My brother is, at this very moment, unconscious. The curse may not kill a God but it can be quite the fight to beat It." his laugh was soft, delicate; it was sickening to see him take pleasure from his own brothers pain, "Now back to you, Kimberly. Why won't you give in? You can put a stop to all this. Join me."

"Avery wouldn't have agreed with that," I hissed.

"Childish crush, as if her opinion would matter to me. Where is she anyway?" he glanced across the people surrounding him.

"She took a tumble."

He didn't seem fazed, shrugging, "She was dedicated, she was an enthusiastic companion." Then with a twisted smile, "But not like you will be."

Jaw clenched, my glare strong, I didn't say anything back to him. He chuckled, "Now, time to end this little dispute."

Steve let go of me, assured that I could stand myself, pushing me back to keep me away from Loki.

The God of Mischief took the first shot, which was deflected by Caps shield, bouncing and hitting one of the followers behind. They were dead instantly. Disturbed, sick to my stomach, I stumbled backwards, trying to keep out of the line of fire.

Steve threw his shield and it hit Loki in the gut. He stumbled back, arm holding his sore torso as the Captain caught his weapon in his hand and hooked it securely in its place again, stopping another shot as the followers tried to get him too.

I was grabbed as I watched them, my arms trapped in two men's thick hands. Struggling to free myself, it was to no avail, screaming as I watched Loki stalk towards Steve who was being herded to the edge of the roof, fighting desperately to deflect the shots.

He was hit. Two of the green, buzzing shots caught him in his ankles, causing him to trip up, falling back.

"No!" I yelled as he disappeared over the edge, before he went I saw his face distort in pain, taking on a ghostly white colour, the curse Loki had infused in all the weapons beginning to take effect.

Managing to release myself, I hobbled to the edge, but felt a hand grabbed the back of my shirt as I peered over the side for a brief second. Not able to see anything, Loki pulled me away, where I stumbled, landing on my hip. My palms on the floor, they held me upright. There were no tears, just rasping as I struggled to breathe, my chest tight, overwhelmed with shock.

"Take her," there was no emotion in his voice. With a scurrying of feet, I was lifted up and led away towards the stairwell.

Crashing from the side of the building stopped everyone in their tracks; we all turned in the direction of the sound. Hopping onto the roof was Bruce, his movements more graceful than usual; the reason was the blue figure draped over his shoulder, unmoving and limp.

"Steve!" I was wriggling to get away again, but they were determined not to let me go.

"Wonderful catch Beast," Loki smirked, "But unfortunately he doesn't have much longer."

A knowing grin spread across Hulks face, just as Tony appeared to the left of the building, Thor, clutching his side, to the right. And from the stairwell appeared, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Hawkeye and Black Widow, guns at the ready.

"Not if we can help it God of Dipshits." Bewildered, I looked around at them all, overwhelmed with happiness yet too concerned about Steve to care about anything else. Bruce laid him down delicately, and then stomped around him, to guard his body. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he nodded. Bruce was modest; green or not.

The two holding me let go as they went to fight the Agents. Meanwhile Tony threw himself in with the battle; Loki tried to reach out for me as I struggled away to kneel beside Steve, being stopped by Thors' hand on his shoulder. He turned and was struck across the face with the Mjolnir, strands of lighting knocking his brother aside.

"How dare you curse me brother!" he yelled. They fought so close to us and as Hulk got himself in the centre of the fighting, I had no way of protecting Steve from the cursed blasts, or angry Gods. I grasped his hand in mine, it was so cold. He was motionless, his breathing wheezy and unsteady, the marks on his face even seemed drained of colour. With my free hand on his chest, just to see if it would encourage him to keep breathing, keep fighting it, "I'm right here Steve." My voice was hushed, I leant close to him. Clenching my teeth in pain, my torso swollen, my ribs were definitely not on the road to recovery anymore.

"My death would bring you pleasure!" I heard Thor roar and as I looked up, I saw him grab his brother and throw him to the other end of the roof, stalking over to him "Why I have kept you alive all this time-"

"Thor!" he stopped and saw me, his expression softened, "You can't kill him!" he seemed puzzled at first but then realization washed over him and he continued towards his brother. He could not kill him, he was the only one who could cure Steve, and I wished it wasn't that way but it was.

And yet how would he, why would he?

A tear escaped, just one, I wouldn't let anymore. I squeezed Caps hand, my heart jerked when I looked at his face. Captain America looked so weak, innocent; he was the man who had saved me a number of times. We'd gotten each other through some difficult moments and I was not ready to see him leave me. I couldn't see another person I cared for die.

The followers had the others at gun point; they were all on their knees with their hands up, knowing the risks of being shot with one of Loki's technology. Even Tony was one of the them, his helmet had been removed so that if he did anything wrong, he would be killed easily. They watched Steve, not sure what to do as he lay dying on the floor. Thor dragged his sibling forward, and shoved him in our direction.

"Now, Thor, be careful." Loki signalled to his army so that some of them would be aimed at the God of Thunder, Bruce knew not to act out too, remaining still. Spurs of 'Bravery' would get any one of them killed. I had to end it.

"Loki," my voice was weak, I'd lost some blood from my wounds but that wasn't making me feel so defeated and drowsy. Something was wrong but that didn't matter now.

His eyes stared at me in a way that was unnaturally caring for him. My face scrunched up as I tried to sit up, never letting go of Steve's hand, he was shuddering now, and I tried to sooth him.

"Save him."

"Why should I save my enemy?" he was determined to look at me, his eyes becoming red-rimmed as tears glistened. Furious and confused, his brow knotted together.

"I'll go with you," I said hopelessly, "Just don't let them die, don't let Steve die."

I saw him battle internally, but was distracted as I heard Cap groan, shifting his body, his eyes were now open but his teeth were gritted in discomfort, a cold sweat rushing over him. I saw his eyes were a shocking jade green, sickly, the pupil's just tiny spots.

"Kim?" he growled in pain, making his breath pick up pace.

"I am right here Cap," I leaned close to him, placing my hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"I couldn't save you." his seemed to struggle just talking.

"You were never meant to save me," I caressed his cheek with my thumb, his skin was so cold but it was damp with perspiration, "You were meant to save the world; you did a pretty good job." I laughed shakily, trying to reassure him but that stab in my chest occurred again. I was trying to be strong, trying to be his support this time. He was dying in my arms.

"Did I ever tell you that, truly, I love you?" he chuckled, moaning in pain, his muscles clenching. The curse was taking it's time, but I didn't have long.

"You failed to mention that."

"Well I do." He seemed relieved to say it, and I just shook my head.

"Steve," I sniffed back tears, "God, Steve, I love you too. But you're not dying, you're not leaving me." and he just smiled sadly, lifting a weak, quivering hand to my face.

With a jolt, he cried out, his whole body trying to curl in, fighting the agony. My mouth pulled down into a frown as I turned to Loki.

"Please?"

"Brother-" there was desperation in Thors' voice too; he was cut off as Loki held a hand up.

"You'll join me, you'll be mine. They will be my prisoners and you will be at my side from this day forward." He approached me and knelt opposite me, placing a hand on Steve's forehead, "This is for you." Staring at me, suddenly his body grew stiff and his eyes began to glow green. My hands slipped from Caps as he began to shudder again. I'd never been so nervous in my life. Everyone one watched, open mouthed in disbelief, Loki was saving someone else's life.

Falling back, weak and panting, Loki's' eyes slowly began to clear; the first thing he locked gaze with was me. But not for long, I grabbed Steve's face between my hands and waited. He just laid there, his skin slowly returning to a more normal shade but he wasn't coming around.

"Ste-" cut off by his gasping, his eyes opened wide, ocean blue, piercing, searching blindly at first but seemed to try to focus. He saw me, his brow furrowed, and I felt his comforting hand touch my shoulder lightly. Sobbing, I hugged his body, burying my head into his neck, ignoring shooting pain throughout me. I was overjoyed to see him alive.

"Kimberly, a promise is a promise." Loki's alluring voice sang to me, I glanced back at him briefly then leant away from Cap to see his face.

"You didn't?" he murmured, anguish flashed in his eyes.

"You're not allowed to die Steve," I kissed him gently, and then pushed my feeble body up, trying to stand; I looked at my arms that shook with the effort. Why were they so pale?

Steve had trouble getting on his feet too, but when he did he was faced with a one of Loki's guns, stopping him from going to me as I was taken into the Gods evil embrace, arm about my shoulders. Cap looked so confused.

"You all die if you even try to fight me!" his voice boomed across the skies, we all flinched at its sharpness, "This is how it should be, you all kneeling before me. At last!"

"Kim, we can't let him do this!" Natasha said authoritivly.

"Show some respect to your new master!" he spat, I averted my gaze to the floor, ashamed.

We headed to the stairwell, the others forced onto their feet to follow behind us, and even Hulk was made to. I was so proud of Bruce, so proud of his control.

I didn't want to look behind but when I did, I caught Steve's gaze from the back, his eyes were sorrowful and it made my heart wrench.

I clung to railing as we took the long way down; the power was out still, feeling weaker and weaker with every step.

"Loki," my voice was hushed, trying to keep the conversation more personal, "The only reason I can… bear going with you is because I believe that maybe you'll let Terry back." I watched his face; it didn't seem to change from the proud determination that loomed there.

"Terry was not real."

"He must've been; you can't make up words like that."

"You don't know me that well, you will soon though."

"Of course I know you." I exhaled, exasperated but the heavy breath rattled my lungs and I coughed. I didn't feel good. The closer we got to the ground floor, the more I depended upon the railings, the more I fought not to falter, to stumble.

Loki placed a hand on my arm, "Terry was a trick."

"You meant everything you said, or else you wouldn't have fought to keep me." he said nothing more and at last we reached the bottom floor, and stepped out into the entrance hall, just as grand and as beautiful as ever.

He was holding me up, I was trying to hide my stagger. Outside, I saw abandoned army vehicles and I could only assume that most of them were wiped out. A clutter from where we'd just left alerted me that the other followers had gotten the better of us and taken prisoners of the surviving agents and military and were bringing them down at that very moment.

The Avengers, Fury and Hill had decided something silently because, we turned at the sound of a knuckle braking bones. They'd done it; they were taking them out, avoiding being shot.

Loki screamed in rage, and began to drag me to the doors, saving one follower from the battle, telling him to start a vehicle. He was stopped by a gunshot to the head. Blood spraying onto the floor I had admired a few months before. We glanced back and I saw Natasha reloading as the others were easily conquering the remainders.

The followers in the stairwell emerged, shoving their prisoners forward, but were being taken out quicker than before. When the Avengers were together… they worked!

Overcome with light-headedness, I collapsed to my knees, coughing violently, warm liquid rose in my throat, which felt inflamed and rough. When I looked down I saw blood, my blood. With another choking fit, more blood appeared as I covered my mouth with my hand. Breathing became short and tight, I fell to the side and curled up in a ball, shaking, the last thing I saw through blurred vision were the colours red… gold… blue… black… green… white… merging together. They were winning. Smirking to myself, my eyes felt heavy so I shut them, the whole world just fading away.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Open your eyes"_

_That voice…I knew it. Where was I?_

"_Open your eyes, Kimberly…" I did as I was commanded, and what I saw was a face, milky white skin, raven hair, bright, heart-broken eyes. Loki._

_I wasn't frightened, I didn't pull away, shove him back I simply watched him as a smile spread across his face._

"_Kimberly," he rose to his feet, taking my hands in his and pulling me up with him. He did not let go of me but kept his soft skin touching mine. Glancing around me, I saw we were upon a cliff, looking over the deep blue ocean, calling gently, the sun setting in peach and purples._

"_This will be our final meeting." His voice had an echo to it. I shook my head, confused about where I was. I felt so absent, tired, dreamy. I was in no pain, and this was a relief to me, where I was, this was the most wonderful place I'd ever been._

"_Final?"_

"_You cannot stay here Kimberly, I will not let you. We will return to life and you will go live the greatest adventure you will ever know." He placed a hand on my cheek, and tilted my head to look up at him, "Do you understand?"_

_I shook my head slowly, "Where am I?"_

"_This is your afterlife." His eyes glistened with delicate tears his lip quivered slightly._

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_To mend my mistakes, you return to life and I will never see you again."_

"_I'm dead…" he nodded. If this was death, I did not want to leave it, the serenity, the beauty of the place I was, the real world couldn't compare._

"_Not if I can help it…I will pay for my sins when I have you returned; Steve needs you… more than I ever did."_

"_Steve?" I remembered him; I remembered all we'd been through. I loved him, needed him, I didn't want to hurt him._

"_Yes, you were never mine to take Kimberly. Now… let me return you." He led me to the edge of the cliff and as I peered over, he took a step forward pulling me with him into the water._

_It was time… _

Incessant beeping, why wouldn't it just stop? I heard no water, just electronic whirring, a hospital? Was I back?

"Loki?" my voice was hoarse; I opened my eyes, expecting to see him. He was nowhere. I heard shuffling beside me, and turning my aching neck I saw Steve hurry to my side, crouched beside me, taking my hand. His eyes were rimmed red from tears, he tried to smile but he couldn't completely do it, "He's not here, you're safe."

I sighed at his familiar touch, his fingertips brushing my forehead as he pushed hair from my face.

"Steve…" my chest was sore, my eyes were sore, my face was sore, but he made it all better.

"I'm right here," his voice was shaking as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, keeping it there. His warm breath on my cold hands tingled on my skin.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, you punctured your lung. We got you to the hospital as soon as we could; the doctors were amazed you'd stayed on your feet for as long as you did." Just recalling those memories made him shudder, and a tear escaped, rolling down his cheek. I placed the hand he held on his cheek and brushed away the tear, he didn't let go of me though. He rested his face upon my palm, sniffing, trying to keep himself together, for me.

"I'm here, Steve, I'm back here." He nodded weakly and watched my eyes; he couldn't seem to look away from my face, frightened.

"Where is Loki?"

"He's being detained at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters."

"Did anything happen to him?"

"No, he's still alive. And he'll remain that way. Thor has been able to contact the Asgardians. He will return Loki where Odin will deal with him." He didn't seem angry, just hurt. The God of Mischief only sparked those memories for him. This news sent an involuntary chill through my body.

"What is he going to do to him?"

"Banish him, strip him of his powers, and send him away to one of the Nine Realms where he will then be imprisoned. Whatever happens to him then, we won't know."

I nodded acceptingly and stared at the ceiling. I didn't think that Loki would try anything again, after what he said to me I just knew. I was glad he would not die but I was sad all the same, he was always going to be Terry. He brought me back to Steve, he used that power, not to manipulate me, but encourage me to live on. I'd never see him again… that man who was my friend.

"How are you?" I asked, distracting my mind.

"Don't ask me that, I'm worried about _you_."

"I'm worried about you." I tried to raise my voice but my throat and lungs wouldn't allow it, "I almost lost you."

"Kim… I almost lost you." I couldn't come back with anything to say to that, his point was valid. I squeezed his hand and sighed.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"A couple of days." I was surprised; I thought it would be longer. But I truly wasn't concerned about that, my mind returned to the moments when I believed that Cap was going to leave me. His pale skin, sickly and weak. The in-human, startling green eyes that looked desperately as the curse consumed his body. What he told me at that moment.

"Did you mean what you said?" I was locking eye-contact with him, sincere and hopeful. He knew what I meant and he leant in close to my face.

"I meant every word of it."

My hands held the front of his shirt loosely, a weak grin on my face, the muscles in my mouth too painful to express myself fully as I murmured, "So did I."

He smiled shyly and kissed me lightly on the lips, holding my face gently as he did.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

"The books selling well mum." The church yard was looking beautiful on that chilly morning. The sun was out, the grass slightly over growing and wild and the cold air was refreshing in my lungs. My mother's grave was a small, grey headstone amongst some weeds. I leaned forward to pluck them from about it, making a little pile beside me as I returned to my position, cross legged before gravestone.

Steve was off in the distance, outside the fence of the church, waiting in the vintage, electric blue car as I spent some time with my mother. Tony had let us borrow one of his cars when Steve told him what we were going to do. I wasn't allowed to ride the motorbike; they didn't think it was good idea as my ribs, although almost healed, were still fragile.

"I'm making some great money. You probably know that…" I continued, struggling to find the words to say, "Err, also y-you probably know about what I've been doing the past few months. Um, not including the book." Rubbing my temples, my elbows on my knees and shut my eyes tight, "God, why is this so hard?" with an exasperated breathe, I readjusted my posture, sitting up straight, trying to clear my head. _Stop thinking about what you say_, I thought,_ just talk to her_.

Staring intently at the stone, I was overwhelmed as I truly acknowledged where I was, after so many months of not coming to this place. Knowing I would never see her no matter how hard I hoped. "I miss you," my voice trembled as I said this at last, tears forming in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Wiping them away only encouraged them more and I gave a shaky laugh.

"Mum, I miss you so much and I'm sorry for not coming to see you… I just cou-couldn't do it. How am I supposed to say goodbye?" I began to wipe at my nose with a tissue I had in my pocket, pulling idly at the grass with my free hand, as I said, "It's been so tough mum… who'd have thought that I'd help The Avengers save the world? I'm pretty sure a lot of things wouldn't have happened if I took the advice of those around me, though... like the broken ribs and the threats to my own life. I'm not a good listener… but I listen to you. I wanted your advice most of all." With a sniff, I cleared my face a bit, the tears finally stopping.

"I'm talking too much, sorry." I looked down at my hands in my lap, only just realizing my jeans were absorbing the moisture in the ground, but it didn't bother me.

"I can reassure you of something mum," lifting by gaze back to the headstone, a small smile on my lips, weak but true, "I'm happy…and I'm safe. After you went, I didn't think I'd ever fully feel right. Even with the Jacksons, I adore them, they helped me adjust to my life in the city, I just-I didn't feel fully comfortable in myself.

"Even Terry - I mean Loki – I never felt I was protected or at home. It wasn't until I was at the Tower that… I knew things were getting better, in here." I pointed to my head, "and then the book… and then Loki at New Year. I got careless there. I didn't realise how much I mattered still. The team, I love them like family… Steve, I love him. Mum I'm really happy. When you died, I felt like I was ten, I felt lost and then all this happened. You were there to hold my hand the whole time, I know that now. I love you mum, thank you for raising me," This time when the tears came, I let them fall, as I rose to my feet.

"I'll come back as soon as I can and… I'm gonna miss you every day."

At that I turned, and with a lightness I hadn't felt in so long, I strolled through the church yard with a sad smile on my face and tear stains on my cheeks.

Passing through the gates, Steve noticed me and stepped out of the car to go around and open my side, touching my shoulder as he held the door open, sympathetic, "You okay?"

I nodded, the smile not fading as I climbed in.

Once both belted up in our seats, Steve glanced at me to see if I really was all right, he started the engine, pulling out and driving through the little town I'd only known briefly. on the highway, I rested my head against the window, watching the road, seeing the blur of the lines as we sped along, having at last spoken to my mother, seen her resting place.

OOOoOOO

Steve drove us to the Jacksons where we had a long, anticipated talk. They were over the moon to see me and I returned the affection. I was glad to finally talk to them. They told me that had a new housekeeper, who wasn't as good as me and not nearly as friendly but did her job well enough. They complained about being made to leave the city during New Year, that it wasn't as easy for them as the news bulletins made it out to be. Steve and I didn't tell them about what actually happened to me, didn't think it was fair to have them be concerned about it, and they'd feel bad for not being able to help.

I saw them every week after that meeting.

OOOoOOO

During my weeks of healing, Bruce did watch the last Harry Potter films, he liked them… not love but I guess science and magic don't always blend. Especially emotionally corruptive, mind-blowing, heart-breaking, satisfying end to such an awesome wizard… ever!

He attended quite a few movie evenings with me as I recovered; I loved hanging out with him casually without the fear of the world being conquered. I loved living with the Avengers without the fear of being abducted. This did feel like home.

Thor returned within a week, weaker but happy to be back on earth, the place he adored so much, often visiting his love Jane. I thought she was lovely when she came to visit Thor, of course when I first met her I looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame more than an actual woman but she was polite enough about my state.

Tony, Pepper, Natasha and Clint were not always around there were businesses to run and promote and S.H.I.E.L.D missions to take care of. In Iron Man's case, there were also people to harass for his own amusement. Actually he did that to cheer me up while I was recovering, he'd have me sit and wait conspicuously whilst he pranked Bruce and Steve. The flour in the face one had me in stitches, Cap was so mad about that. He couldn't seem to prank Clint or Natasha though, they knew too much.

The time I spent with them was always lovely. Like I said, it was like a family. I loved them.

And yet there was still an ache in my heart whenever I thought about Loki, I was so relieved that he wasn't executed. He _was _getting what he deserved…and more. Yet he was going to live existence alone, and that thought of him having no one was a terrible, terrible thought for me to accept. Loki was still that friend, no matter what he had done, I could never truly hate him, what he did was awful but who he is deep down, that was Terry.

I think Steve understood this; he was the only one who really knew the entirety of my relationship with Terry/Loki. He accepted it. Steve was the greatest man I knew, and I'd never felt that way about anyone before.

OOOoOOO

A couple of days after my trip to the church yard, Cap and I were in his part of the Tower, I lay on his bed, in my pyjamas as he went to make morning hot chocolate. I'd decided to go into his room earlier and we had just had a little talk.

Cocooned in the blanket, I looked around the room. It was still neat, with little furniture or possessions, there was not clutter like my room. It was surprisingly comfortable here though; I guess I just found comfort from being with Steve. I couldn't imagine leaving…

In strolled Captain America, the inspiring leader of the Avengers, with a tray. On it were two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a couple of bowls of Cap'n Crunch, he'd discovered them on one of his independent trips to the store and he couldn't get enough of them. He placed it on the bed side table and climbed in the bed, nudging me to claim some of the blanket. I reluctantly did.

"Here," he reached over to give me my breakfast, taking his as well, handing me a spoon.

"Thank you, you take such good care of me Rogers."

"You're welcome," and we ate, "I've got to see Fury in a couple of hours and then Clint and I have got some other things to deal with, you know, plans, protecting the world and so on. I'll be done by five, so, what do you want do?" he asked.

"We could hang around here. Movie night?"

"I think we need to get out, well you need to get out more."

"Hey, I'm a patient!"

"The last of the hospital equipment was taken from your room! You don't even take the painkillers anymore. You are a practically perfect, published author who needs to get outside."  
"Can't I just go out onto the balcony?" I moaned, as I placed my empty bowl to the side.

"No, I know what we're going to do," he did the same and handed me my drink, "We are going to eat out." He gulped down his chocolate, and made a noise of approval placing the bowl on the side, "Love this cereal."

Nodding, the idea seeming not too bad, I snuggled close to him and murmured, "Like a date?"

"Yeah, would this be our first official date?"

With surprise as I sat up, turning my body to face him, legs crossed, "I think it is." I chuckled.

"Well," he smiled, crookedly, "We haven't been very traditional, what with you saving my life, literally." His eye brows raised, his bright blue eyes looking lovingly at me.

"Stop talking about that. Come on; time to get ready for another-" I rolled backwards but misjudging how much bed room remained, I rolled off the mattress and crumpled to the floor, "Crap."

"Are you okay?" Steve jumped off the bed as I slowly stood up, using the bed as support.

Nodding absently, feeling his hand on my elbow, I turned on my heel and clumsily made my way across the room to leave, "I'll see you at seven."

OOOoOOO

Pepper sat on the couch with her cup of coffee and I sat opposite her, sipping at tea. She didn't have any urgent business today so we decided to chat.

"Where's Steve taking you?" she smiled expectantly, loving to hear details about any date.

"We haven't decided yet, I hope it isn't fancy. I just can't do those things." I shook my head as I tried to imagine myself in a five star restaurant.

"Tony's kind of the same; it's embarrassing when we go out. He always has something to say." Chuckling to herself, she continued, "I guess that's something I love about him. He'll look out for me but also be the thorn in my side. Keeps life interesting when I organize Tony's life."

I nodded in agreement and sighed absently. Draining my mug, I pondered before I said, "I'm the pain for Steve. I can't help it. I wake up some mornings and tell myself, 'Kim sort yourself out' and every day I end up doing something a little daft. I'm amazed that he even likes my company. That he ever liked my company. Because I love his company, I like hearing about his past, the past."

"Maybe you're the blast from the present he needed," Pepper stated, "he's more relaxed now. They were all worried about him when he first came to. And even when I met him, the guy looked so helpless. What was worse was that he tried to hide it, he wanted to be brave."

"He's Captain America; he wants to live up to that title." I smiled sadly, glad that she recognised that in him. It was also good to hear that he seemed more confident, even I noticed. I didn't think it was all down to me but perhaps I contributed a little. He had to get used to my crap. Pop culture was a common occurrence in my dialogue. "He wants to be our hope. I'm not surprised that he was frightened to admit it." I didn't mention that I believed that he was scared about losing his past. That if he moved on, he thought that Peggy would become a lost memory to him, a face he could see in his mind but not remember a name to. I reassured him that it would never happen. You don't forget the ones you love.

"He's very grateful to you, we all are. You make a nice addition to the Tower." Her grin was infectious and I began to giggle, finding it funny that people could even think of me like that. I struggled to accept Steve saying it.

"I'm grateful to you guys, you let me stay. You could have sent me away once I told you all I knew. Imagine what a dull existence I would've had."

The topic of conversation became lighter after this and within a couple of hours it was time for me to return to my room, shower and beautify myself before me and Steve's 'date'. It took an hour or two longer because I was having a battle with face. Why it wouldn't look cute and all that.

Pepper gave me some of her amazing perfume. It smelt sweet but not sickly, slightly fruity. Honestly, it made me feel better about myself as I looked in the mirror at my reflection one last time before I left to meet Cap. _Not too shabby_, I thought.

OOOoOOO

No matter how much I enjoyed every second at the Tower, it's newly repaired structures and comfortable rooms, we just needed time to ourselves. Steve and I went to get something to eat; we didn't go to any stuffy restaurants. Dressed in a casual navy blue dress, dark tights and sneakers, he in his usual clothes, we went down to garage.

We borrowed the car again and drove to the Hudson River, grabbing some unromantic fast food on the way, parking up. Taking it with us as we strolled along silently, it wasn't long before we selected a bench to sit on, looking over the beautiful water, under the crescent moon, an eerie silver glow upon it.

Our coats pulled tightly about us, the evenings still very cold, we consumed our burgers and fries, each with a milkshake, staying cool in the climate, beside us on the bench too. The food was cheap, dry, and awful and Steve spoke up first.

"This is the nastiest burger I've ever had." His nose crinkled in disgust as he looked at me. My mouth full, face bitter as I tried to consume it, when he finally said it I began to laugh, nodding. When he chuckled, shoulders shaking as he did, I couldn't stop myself. My eyes watered as I laughed, fighting not to choke on the food in my mouth or spit it out, the whole romance of the setting was ruined by the junk we'd bought to eat. There was really nothing romantic about a fast food meal, but it was worse when it sucked.

"It's horrid," I squeaked, managing to speak through the uncontrollable laughter between us.

"It tastes like crap!" he took another bite, and managed to get it down, pulling another face before laughing at my awful laugh. I sounded like a dying seal when I couldn't breathe and my eyes always looked insane. _He _was in stitches watching _me_ in stitches about the food and the fact that _he_ was in stitches about _me._

Laughing even harder, grasping at my aching stomach, I hadn't been in this kind of state for years.

"Why are we still eating?" he said, consuming some of the fries that were more like cardboard with salt on top, shaking his head at how bad it was.

"Well I don't want to waste the money we spent!" I was breathless now, and taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake, I tried to regain my composure. It didn't work. I snorted, which set him off again.

At last, wheezing, we eventually finished the food and the laughter. "Well," I said, taking a shaky breath in, "The drinks aren't bad."

Steve smirked at me as he drank some of his vanilla shake. Once he put it down, he went over to the bin/trash can and threw away all the rubbish except our drinks. Sitting back beside me, arm across the back of the bench; I shuffled closer to him, embracing the warmth of his broad body.

"Very romantic, Steve." I smiled, "Moonlit dinner with two $4.00 burger meals that tasted like the bottom of a hobbits foot."

He threw his head back when he laughed again, pulling me close to him, squeezing me gently and resting his head, for a brief moment, against mine affectionately. He got the reference… he had been about nineteen when Tolkien first published _The Hobbit_.

Silence followed as we watched the waters swaying, the sound just audible.

"I bought your book the other day," Steve said, I turned my head to look up at him.

"Why? I've got a copy of it you can borrow."

"Now how could I not have my own copy of my Girls' book?" He tilted his head down to look at me, smiling proudly.

"I'll sign it for ya'" I was blushing, relieved that it was night so he couldn't see that I looked like a raspberry; I had to cover up how flattered I was by joking.

"Really?" he mimicked being star-struck, grinning goofily.

"No." I elbowed him playfully. He pretended that it hurt but clearly couldn't have, he was Captain America!

"You know they all read it back at the Tower." He wasn't asking me, he was stating it, smugly.

"Why? They were only mildly interested in the publishing!" I moaned, sitting up, and turning so my body was facing him, bringing my feet onto the bench, knees to my chest resting my head on them.

"You're their friend. Of course they're gonna read it, they just knew you'd be embarrassed if they told you they had." He brushed my hair behind my ear when a breeze shifted it out of place; he was waiting for a response from me.

I _was_ embarrassed, that was for sure, propping my arm up on the back of the bench and resting my head in my hand, I groaned. But my writers' curiosity got the better of me, "What did they think?"

"Ask them yourself."

"No, do you know how that makes me look? Like I crave positive attention. Of course I want them to like it but… Just tell me!"

"Geez Kim, they all liked it but I'm not going to tell you their own personal reviews. You can ask them yourself." He finished his drink and placed the empty cup back down. I watched his face, aware I was pouting but knowing I wouldn't get an answer from him. His expression was thoughtful as he observed the view in front of him, his profile was so handsome, he was so handsome.

"Let's go for a walk." I said softly. With a gentle nod, he stood. I stood up too on the bench and hopped down, grabbing my empty shake. We threw our cups away and wandered along the riverside.

The sound of distant traffic faded as I focused on the clopping of Steve's shoes, my sneakers were almost inaudible. The sky was not completely clear but it was so beautiful just glancing up occasionally. I inhaled the sharp night air and shuddered at the chill. It was not an uncomfortable cold, like on a blustery day, but the kind of nippiness that made you feel alive.

Cap was adjusting so well to the modern world, but I loved that he held to the old days because who can respect someone who is willing to replace all their old memories and style because of what society expects them to do. He respected past and present, I loved talking to the old guy. Honestly I could feel a war time adventure in the creative works. He'd be a good research source…

"Hey Steve?" my voice was softer than usual.

"Yeah?" he responded gently too.

"Who would win in a wrestling match between Fred Astaire and Gene Kelly?"

"What?" I turned my head to see his knotted brow, "I thought you were going to tell me something important."

"It's important to have an opinion on the subject. You know who Fred and Gene are? I made you watch some movies with them in them a couple of weeks ago"

"I know, the dancing ones, but seriously? I thought we were going to have a moment."

"No, I'm genuinely curious on your opinion, I'd say Gene Kelly. He'd work up to 20 hours consecutively to get a scene right and performed the entire 'Singin' in the Rain' sequence with a fever."

"I don't know who would win, Kim."

"Fine," I peered off, slightly irritated that he couldn't answer the question, you don't _actually_ need background information to have an answer to that, just guess. Like it would really happen!

I ran a hand through my hair and let out an audible sigh. Steve brushed his hand against my own at my side, his fingers just lightly feeling mine. Entwining them together, he stopped in his place, pulling me to a halt too.

Then he let go and went to the railing to peer over it to see. Leaning pleasantly on it, I took the chance to catch a glimpse of that heroic butt, I was so lucky.

I joined him and looked at the water, loving the blackness contrasting with the lights reflecting on the surface. It seemed supernatural. The water was splashing against the solid edge of the river, plopping and sloshing. It was wonderful.

Facing me, one hand on the railing, Steve observed me as a smiled idly. After a few seconds, I turned to him just as he, with delicate movements, placed a hand on my waist. Instead of pulling me to him, he moved to me, careful not to hurt me, still worried about my health. Slowly, my hands went to his stomach then moved up to his chest where I grabbed the front of his jacket. My fingers, tightened about the material as his other hand clutched my waist.

We kissed, his hands making little circular motions as he moved them to the base of my back, warming my body with his caring touch. Within a small amount of time my arms had wrapped around his neck, concerned to touch his skin with my hands as they were chilled to the bone. He seemed better heated than me. Then again his body worked better than any normal human body would.

Our lips moulding, our tongues brushing one another's, I nibbled a little on his plump, pink lower lip, loving the way they touched my own, the care that seemed to be within every touch and sensation. Although, the passion and intensity of the kiss heightened, it remained loving, never desperate. I was hungry for more, when we finally parted.

We'd become so confident with one another, we knew what we wanted now, relaxed with the other. Steve made me feel beautiful, and like I've said before, respected.

He brought his hands to my face; they were soft and soothing on my cold skin. Caressing my cheek with his thumb, a motion that filled me with glee, he placed a soft peck on my lips and smiled smoothly, "Kim, I love you." And I received another wanted kiss.

"I love you too," I murmured, my smile not as pretty as his. If anything, it was a little bit goofy, "Tonight has been great, the burgers not so much but, thank you."

"You're welcome," he grabbed my hand, feeling how cold it was he exclaimed, "Your hands are like ice, come on. Let's head back." I nodded in agreement. We began to head the way we came, his hands in his pockets, I hooked my arm through his and kept close to him for warmth. It was getting quite late.

After a couple of minutes of no talking, I decided to say, "Steve, how about this? You'll be able to answer this."

"What's that?" he rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Who would win in a game of hide and seek, Clint or Natasha?"

Steve chuckled loudly, "You never give up do you?" after I shook my head, he answered, "Natasha."

"Really?" and so began the debate as to who was a better hider. Was Clint too predictable, would he keep to high places? Or was Natasha too typical an answer? Did Clint have a secret speciality of these sorts of things?

We returned to the car, undecided, it was much later than we thought, losing track of the time. Making our way back to the Tower, I was happy to be going back and knowing that I was welcome to the place I saw as a beacon of hope when I first moved to the city.

After a long drive, we rounded the corner and I got the feeling I always got when I saw Stark Tower, an exhilarating and overwhelming sensation through my body and an urge to smile that I gave into. My life had really turned around.


End file.
